A simple solution to love
by Sadistic One
Summary: Hinata is a manager in the Hyuga Corporation who is constantly pressured by her father to find a suitor. One day, during a meeting with her father, Hinata leaves work early due to something he said. Deciding to stop at a local grocery store, she meets a young man by the name of Naruto. A spark of love emerges and the two finds love despite everything that is going on around them.
1. Chapter 1

A simple solution to love

Summary: Hyuga Hinata is a twenty-three-year-old manager in charge of the retail department of the Hyuga Corporation. She is constantly pestered by her family to start dating before they take matters into their own hands. One day after stopping to the grocery store, she meets a young man by the name of Naruto. The two exchange numbers and starts their little adventure of love.

Chapter One

Hinata lied helplessly on her bed as she stared at her attacker. Her arms were pin above her head and the intruder sat on her stomach.

"Hinata."

The young twenty-three-year-old rolled her eyes. "Get off me, Hanabi."

"But Hinata!" Hanabi, her sister, cried. "You're about to be twenty-four this year and you haven't found anyone yet!"

Hinata let out a long sigh. "I dated Sai."

Hanabi scoffed as she loosened her grip. "You dated him for- what? A month?" Hanabi scoffed once more.

Hinata rubbed her temple. "I'm just not interested in anyone." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Hanabi had completely let go of her older sister's arms and sat beside her on the bed. "You know mom and dad are going to pair you up with someone and you don't want that."

Hinata groaned. She mumbled something inaudible that Hanabi could not make out what she said.

"Hinata! You're smart and you graduated second in your class." Hanabi reminded her of her accomplishment. "You have your own apartment and you have a decent job."

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes. She frowned. To her those were not accomplishments. Yeah, she graduated top three of her class, but she still couldn't find a job with her profession and thus had to turn to her father. He also provided the apartment for her and a car. Everything she had was handed to her.

Hanabi latched on to her sister's arm and rested her head on her shoulder. "I overheard dad talking to mama about your dilemma."

She wanted to smack herself. "It's not a dilemma!" she responded.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "But dad does, and you know how he gets! No telling who he's going to pair you with and you know it." Hinata shifted uncomfortably as some of Hanabi's brown hair tickled her skin. "I'm just letting you know what's going on at home Hinata."

Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips. She knew what Hanabi was telling her was true. Her mother already pestered her about finding someone. The woman literally wanted grandchildren, but Hinata didn't want no part. Her mother at least told her to find someone to date (that meets their expectation) and could just think about children later. And then there was her father, he called her to his office at least eighty times to show her some possible candidates.

"I am dating someone."

Hanabi laughed. "I hardly believe that." She got up off the bed and straightened her school skirt. "If you don't want dad and mom to arrange some type of marriage for you, I suggest you find someone. Asap."

Hinata mumbled. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm heading out. Take care sissy." Hanabi said hugging her sister one last time. "I'll see you some other time." She said waving.

"Take care, Hanabi."

A simple solution to love

"Sakura, I don't know what to do." Hinata said as she played with her bowl of fruits. The two were sitting at a round table inside the cafeteria of the Hyuga corporation. "He literally had one hundred files on top of his desk!" she whined.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding her best friend's situation. She swallowed the garden salad she was chewing and took a sip of water.

"Maybe you should start dating again."

Hinata groaned.

"Is it because of the whole Sai thing?" Sakura questioned. Hinata rolled her eyes, something she had been doing recently. "Ever since you caught him cheating on you, you've been- Sakura watched as her friend shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"That was last year, and I am over it." She replied bitterly. "I mean he did all of that to get with me and still cheated on me. I mean we've been friends for so long." She murmured.

"Is that the reason you're not dating?"

She sighed. "No, I'm honestly over it, but I just don't feel like dating anyone. I guess I haven't found anyone that I'm attracted to yet."

"I understand."

"How is the baby?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled. "She's doing fine."

"It's a girl?" Hinata eyed her.

Sakura laughed nervously. "We don't know yet, but it's wishful thinking."

Hinata smiled at her. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you." She said as she sipped some strawberry juice through a straw. Hinata eyed the gigantic diamond on her slender finger. "Why don't you just find someone and date them?"

"Because I'm not interested in anyone and besides, I wouldn't want them to fall for me knowing I'm not interested. Plus, I can't just date anyone! They have to be up to my dad's so-called standards."

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed. "Hinata, I wish I could help you."

"It's okay, Sakura. It's not your fault."

Hinata helped her pregnant friend up and the two walked through the entrance of the security exit.

"Don't forget the visitor's badge." Sakura said handing Hinata the card.

"Thank you."

Sakura turned to face her friend and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm pretty sure everything will work out just fine."

A Simple

"Good mornin' Hyuga-sama."

"Kiba-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hinata." She said placing her hands on her hips. "We've known each other for nearly eight years now!"

Kiba, a young man with brown spikey hair, placed his arms on the back of his head. "I know, I know. But you know your pops. Do you think he'll be happy with me calling my manager, Hinata?"

Hinata sighed as she shook her head. "There is no need to be afraid of that man."

"How can I not?" Kiba said as he and Hinata walked into the building.

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama." Some of the colleagues said as the young mistress walked past them.

"Good morning." She replied.

Hyuga Hinata was a twenty-three-year-old manager of the Hyuga Corporation. She was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, who was the chief of executive and founder of the corporation. Hinata was a young talented and beautiful girl who was highly respected by her peers and colleagues. The young girl differed from her family; while some of the workers found the rest of her family (mother, father and cousin) were stern and unapproachable, Hinata was appealing and open minded, but others spoke poorly of her.

"How late did you work last night?" Kiba asked her as the two entered the elevator.

"I didn't leave until ten-

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

The two entered the elevator side by side.

"I thought all the reports were updated and correct." Kiba said.

Hinata sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did someone mess up on the reports?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I took care of it." She reassured him.

"Hinata, you shouldn't have to fix any reports."

"Kiba, mistakes happen."

"I know that, but if you left at ten, I'm pretty sure it was a major mistake." Kiba said. "Who did it? You need to address them… was it me?"

Hinata shook her head. "No."

Kiba sighed in frustration.

The two of them had finally reached their destination. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Do you need to take the day off? You should have stayed home and rest. When was the last time you spent the day doing the stuff you love?"

Hinata giggled. "Kiba-kun, I'm fine. I'm fine. Besides I have tomorrow off."

"Hinata, I really care about you."

"I know you do Onii-chan!" Hinata said playfully.

Kiba blushed. "Yeah- yeah."

The two friends entered their department and was greeted with good mornings and smiles.

"Can I have your attention, please." Hinata said as she stood in front of her colleagues. There was a hushed silence, and the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the computer beeping and the fax machine ringing.

"Last night, I left at 10 due to someone's error on one of the reports." Some of them looked amongst one another, trying to figure out who it was. "As you know, these reports were really important and needed to be fax to Hiashi-sama by 10:30."

"Do you know who did it?" Ino asked while raising her hands.

"I will not tell you who, but moving forward if anyone messes up on the reports again, there will be a disciplinary action. We are all here to do our job and to do it to the best of our ability. We are doing so good." She said smiling. "So, please don't disappoint me now." She bowed. "Please continue."

The noise picked back up, and the sound of fingers hitting against keyboard rang throughout the office.

"Miss Hyuga." Kiba said.

"Yes?" Hinata spoke as she entered her private office. She placed her keys on the glass desk and turned to Kiba who was standing by the entrance. "Yes?" she repeated.

"Your father would like to see you."

"Come in." the voice demanded.

Hinata entered her father's office and bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Take a seat."

Hinata did as she was told and crossed her leg. She remained silent and waited for him to speak.

"Hinata you're twenty- three years old. You're going to be twenty-four this year and you haven't dated or thought about marriage at all." Hiashi said. He got up and stared out the glass window. "It's a disgrace that pink hair girl married the last son of the Uchihas." Hiashi said squinting his eyes. "If you had acted fast like we told you, maybe the Haruno's wouldn't have gotten to him first."

Hinata sighed mentally. 'He's making it seems like Sakura only married Sasuke because he's a Uchiha.' She thought. 'Besides, Sakura is such a good friend, she was the one that suggested Sasuke to merge with some of our departments.'

"At least they still invested with us." He placed his hands behind him. "I've been very patient with you when it came to you and dating, but it's running short." He turned and glared at her. "Hinata, I'm going to give you an arrange marriage if you can't find someone who is going to support our business the Hyuga's have worked so hard for."

Hinata wanted to smack him. She wasn't some asset, she is a human being who had feelings. "We already found a suitor for you." He scoffed as he slid a yellow folder across his glass desk. Hinata reluctantly got up to review the folder.

Name: Toneri Otsutsuki

Age: 28

Hinata observed the man. He was pale skin with whitewashed shaggy blue hair, and sharp blue eyes. She had to admit he was gorgeous, but she didn't want an arrange marriage. She preferred to choose someone for herself.

"He's head of the Otsutsuki clan. I'm pretty sure you heard of them. Multi billionaire companies across the nation; Europe, America, China, Korea and Japan. He will surely do our business wonders." Hiashi spoke, while fixing his necktie. "I'm not sure why I'm actually giving you a chance to find someone to my standards, it's not like anyone you'll ever find be compared to a Uchiha or Otsutsuki."

Hinata stood out the office, her body shaking. She quickly adjusted herself and walked away.

"You're leaving early?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes. Can you please manage the office for me? If anything goes wrong, please don't hesitate to contact me." Hinata said grabbing her keys and purse from the table.

"Did he do something?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said rubbing her temple.

Kiba nodded his head. "I understand."

"Thank you. Take care." She said before racing out of the office.

Hinata sat in her car and gripped the wheel. She inhaled deeply before letting out a scream. After five minutes of screaming, she fixed herself. Her father was quite aggravating and so was her mother, who texted her ten minutes ago. The woman spoke so poorly of her for not taking her father's offer.

"I'm not going to let them ruin my day." She said aloud. "I'm going to buy some groceries and cook me a nice supper when I reach home."

She was now driving in the car. She turned on the radio and bopped her head to Miss Right by BTS, a Korean boyband.

Hinata sighed. When was she going to find her mister right?

She eyed the super market and sighed. She remembered when she was younger, she and her mother would come her to cook dinner for her father. Of course, the man was never home, but it was nice memories she was fond of.

Strolling the aisle with the trolley, she picked up a few things she needed, such as toiletries, some bread, her favorites- cinnamon rolls, bread and milk.

"What should I make today?" she questioned.

"Maybe some miso ramen with pork." An unknown voice said.

She turned around and saw a young man standing behind her, with a packet of ramen in his hand. A blushed crept on her face when she realized he was smiling at her, his eyes playful.

"Ramen isn't really something you'd make for dinner." She said nervously.

The young man scratched his cheek and grinned. "But it's really good. Have you ever tried miso pork ramen?" he questioned. His voice sounded so enthusiastic.

She gazed at him once more and was stunned by his beauty. His blue eyes and blonde hair that fell all over the place. It really suited him.

"Once in a while." She said, a blush still noticeable on her face.

"There's a good place that sells some nice ramen. It's called Ichiraku."

'Is he…' she thought.

"By the way, my name is Naruto." He said bowing.

Hinata was flustered and she bowed sloppy/clumsy. "Ahh... my name is Hinata."

He couldn't help but chuckled at her antics.

"Kawaii." He whispered.

The tip of Hinata's ears reddened.

"So, did you decide on what you are going to cook?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, can I suggest some Ichiraku then? Tonight maybe?"

Hinata heart skipped a beat. Did he just ask her out? She didn't know how to feel. It felt like ages!

'Should I say yes… no.' She screamed mentally. She looked at him once more and it felt like her face was burning up. 'He's cute, but it's been so long.' She took a deep breath. "Yes." She squeaked.

There was a party going on in her stomach because of the way he looked at her. He was genuinely happy.

"Awesome!" he said pumping his fist in the air. She couldn't help but laughed at the playful man. "Can we exchange phone numbers?"

She nodded her head and took out her phone. The two exchanged numbers.

"What time will be good for you?"

"Anytime…"

He smiled. "Does 8 o'clock sounds good?"

She nodded her head.

"Great. I'll see you there, Hinata."

She bowed. "Hai… Naruto."

Hinata was nervous. Suppose this was a practical prank? A hot guy like that asked her out? Impossible. It had to be. So, why was she here? Fixing her hair and making sure none fell out of place.

Naruto had texted her, stating he would be in the front waiting. She took a deep breath. She shouldn't think negatively.

She made her way to the little shop, something she wasn't used to. She was used to those luxury diners that had people waiting for you. Nonetheless, the eating establishment had a homey feeling to it.

She spotted Naruto who was waving at her.

"Hiya, Hinata."

"Hello Naruto."

He held the door opened for her and the two entered the building. They took a seat by the booth and was greeted by Ayame.

"Nice to see you, Naruto!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hi Ayame."

Ayame smiled brightly when she noticed the young girl sitting across from him.

"A friend?" she inquired. "Or is this a date?" she smirked.

Naruto coughed, a red tint noticeable on his cheek. "You can get me a water." He said glaring at her.

Ayame smirked. "And what about miss?"

"Um… a water will be fine."

"Coming right up." She said as she handed them the menu.

"I'll have the usual, Ayame."

"And you?"

"Um… I'll have what he's having."

Naruto looked at her shockingly.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked unsurely.

Hinata thought about it for a minute. "Um… yes?"

Obviously, Naruto knew what he wanted, and he's been here a lot of times, so she figured she'll just have what he was having. Had she done something wrong?

There was an awkward silence between them, until Hinata decided to speak.

"Hey Naruto, how old are you?" She was interested in the person before her.

"I'm twenty-three. I'm going to be twenty-four this year. What about you?"

"Me too."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 27th."

"Wow, right after Christmas. Mine is October 10th."

Hinata was intrigued. "Ne, Naruto… what do you usually order?"

Naruto scratched his cheek as he laughed nervously. "I probably should have stopped you, but I was shocked."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "What do you-

"Here you go." Ayame said placing several bowls of ramen in front of them.

Hinata eyes widened. Before her were five ramen bowls each. Five for her and five for Naruto.

"Enjoy." Ayame said before taking her leave.

"How can you consume this much ramen?" Hinata was baffled.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I can eat more, but I usually start off by eating five."

"More than f… five!" she stuttered. "Naruto, that isn't good for your health." She said scolding him. She quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to sound motherly.

Naruto tried to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't. "I know. I know. But I'm not good at cooking, ya know." He smirked. "Maybe you can cook for me sometimes?

"I should." She puffed out her cheeks.

"Hey Hinata. Let's make a little bet." Naruto said holding the chopsticks between his fingers.

Hinata raised her eyebrow.

Naruto smiled widened. "Whoever can finish their ramen first won't have to pay the bill."

Hinata thought about it. When she was dating Sai, he always paid for their dinner, truth be told it was always the man that paid, but this sounded interesting. She smiled. "Sure."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Let's dig in!"

"That'll be ninety dollars." Ayame held out her hand. "Thank you, Naruto." Ayame said trying to contain her laughter.

Hinata was fixing her hair, she was smiling. Naruto glared at her.

"I thought you rarely ate ramen."

She giggled. "I don't, but it was really good!" she said patting her stomach.

If her mother had seen her, she would have scolded her. She would have ranted about how much a lady should eat, and that you should be ladylike always.

"You were on your fifth bowl of ramen and I was still on my third." He laughed. "You don't look like the type to eat a lot."

"I get that a lot."

Hinata felt comfortable around Naruto. She didn't want to be something she was not, and if Naruto didn't appreciate her for her, it was his loss. She had learned her lesson when she was dating Sai.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Hinata." Naruto said truthfully.

"Likewise."

"I would like to know more about you." He said.

Hinata placed her finger on her mouth and thought about it. "Well, I graduated second at Konoha University."

"S…second!" he stuttered.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Yeah… I was aiming for first, but oh well." She shrugged.

"I bet you're really smart, huh?" he laughed nervously.

"Not at everything." She laughed.

"What about you? Which university did you graduate from?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. Hinata had observed he always did this when he was nervous. "Um… I didn't attend a university."

"Oh… which college?"

Naruto laughed. "The highest degree I have is my high school diploma."

"Oh, okay."

"Uh… yeah."

Hinata noticed he was playing with his hands. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

That caught him by surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine."

That was a lie. He hadn't looked at her. Was he not interested in her, after finding out which university she graduated from?

She did something that was completely out of character and placed her smaller hands in his larger hands. "You can tell me."

Naruto gazed at her and nearly cooed. She looked and sounded so sweet and innocent. Her face displayed a sincere look with concern.

"Well, you probably wouldn't want to do this again since I didn't graduate with a degree." He responded. "You seem really cool, so I wanted to… ah… I mean if you considered this a date… um to another one." He was fidgeting.

"Naruto, I don't think I'm better than anyone else just because I graduated from a university." She said smiling. "So, you don't have to feel like that, okay?' He nodded his head. "And... um..." it was her turn to get nervous. "I would like to go on another one with you… if you want too?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" he blurted out.

"I have tomorrow off." She responded quickly.

They looked at one another and laughed.

"Do you want to spend tomorrow… together. There's an amusement park not too far from here." He suggested. "I can pick you up."

Hinata nodded her head. "Sure. Sounds lovely."

"Great. Tomorrow it is."

Hinata text to Sakura

 **Hinata: Am I disturbing you?**

 **Sakura: Not at all Hinata. Is everything okay?**

 **Hinata: Well, father pissed me off. He wants me to marry some man name Toneri.**

 **Sakura: What a jerk!**

 **Hinata: Then he told me, he doesn't even know why he is letting me find someone knowing they aren't going to be to his standards.**

 **Sakura: He is so cruel.**

 **Hinata: I know. I left worked early because of it.**

 **Sakura: He probably really got underneath your skin, huh?**

 **Hinata: He did, but…**

 **Hinata: kind of glad he did.**

 **Sakura: Call me.**

"Hinata. Details." Sakura said squealing. She was sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen eating some ice cream and buffalo chicken wings.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Well, after he did I told Kiba to take care of the office. I was not going to stay there upset."

"I completely understand. Your father is a petty man." Sakura said.

"I know! But I went to the grocery shop because I wanted to cook something."

Sakura nodded her head. "Mhm. Mhm... mmm…" she was now munching on the wings.

"Wait, are you eating!"

Sakura laughed. "Um… I'm hungry!"

Hinata giggled. "But you know that thing… where I talk to myself."

"Some habits never die."

"Well… it's a good thing! So, I said, I wonder what I should cook and a person behind me said ramen."

Sakura stuck up her nose. "Ramen… wait person?" she placed the wings down. "As in a person… a guy?"

There was a pause. "I went out on a date…"

Sakura screamed. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Is he cute?"

"Yes… well to me he is. You know you and I have two different tastes when it comes to men."

Sakura scoffed. "But that's good. When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow."

A simple solution to love

"Coming!" Hinata said as she ran to the door.

"Hi, Hinata."

"Hello Naruto." She said letting him in.

Naruto took off his shoes and entered the luxury apartment. He stared in awe. "This is a nice place you have."

Hinata peeped her head from the bathroom and smiled. "Thank you."

He walked carefully to the living room and sat down on the patterned sofa.

"I do apologize. I had to go into the office for a brief minute."

"It's okay, Hinata. Work is important." He smiled.

She placed her hair into a low pony tail. She contemplated about putting on a little makeup, but she decided against it.

"All ready." She said closing her room door behind her.

Naruto got up and admired the girl. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look very… handsome"

Naruto laughed. "Hinata, you're so cute." He said rubbing the top of her head. He was careful not to ruin her hair do. She pouted.

The two drove in silence.

Hinata stared out the window, enjoying the breeze, and Naruto who kept glancing at her every chance he got.

"Hinata, what exactly do you do?" He asked, stopping by a red light.

"Oh, I'm the manager of the retail department in the Hyuga corporation."

"A manager!" Naruto exclaimed. "That sounds exciting." He grinned. "But I've never heard of the Hyuga Corporation."

Hinata was relieved. Usually when people found out she was a Hyuga, they wanted to date her, they bought her stuff. It was just annoying.

"Yeah, we own the Konoha mall- She froze. She had let it slip out of her mouth

"We? Oh, it's a family business." Naruto said as he continued to drive.

She sulked in the chair. Naruto noticing her sudden mood change asked her what was wrong.

She explained to him about the people that bothered her, or just wanted to get what her just to say they were a part of the Hyuga corporation.

"Not with this guy." He chuckled. "Like I said I've never heard of the Hyuga corporation, but it's good that you're working along side with your family."

Hinata beg to differ. Naruto glimpsed as her face twisted.

"You don't think so?"

"No, because my father treats me unfairly and I wanted to be an architect. I couldn't find a job ever since the economy went down." She sighed.

"I understand. But why don't you start looking now since there has been an increase in work."

"I've been working there for two years now, so I don't want my coworkers to feel like I'm abandoning them."

"I know what you're saying, but sometimes you have to do things that will make you happy and not for everyone else. You worked so hard to get your degree, you shouldn't put it to waste."

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm just frightened is all."

"That's normal." He said placing the car in park. "Sometimes you think suppose it doesn't work, or suppose I don't make it. What if I fail?"

Hinata felt her heart beat increase.

"But sometimes you have to take the risk, but everyone is different, and I understand you want to be successful. So, if it makes you happy being where you are, don't change." He said placing his hand on her thighs. "Let's have fun."

He stepped out the car and stretched. Hinata soon followed him and stared at the amusement park.

The two entered the park and decided to start with the slowest ride.

"What do you do, Naruto?"

"I'm a supervisor at a call center."

"Interesting."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I've been there for five years, so I made my way up."

"You've been working since you were nineteen?" Hinata asked dumbfounded.

"I've been working since I was fifteen, but I started this job at nineteen."

Hinata was in school, cram school and any lessons her parents could put her in. She couldn't imagine going to school, then doing all of that and then going to work.

"I prefer to work with my hands, so I do a little mechanic work and carpentry."

"How did you learn?"

"When I was fifteen I used to work under my sensei who taught me what I needed to know. I'm not book smart" he laughed, "Maybe if I put my mind to it, but I just prefer to work with my hands."

"That's nice to know." She said. "You worked really hard, huh? But what do your parents say?"

They had exit the ride.

"My parents died when I was a baby."

Hinata felt her heart tugged. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like you did anything to them." He said patting her head. "Or did you…?" he said squinting his eyes.

'Naruto was alone since he was born.' Hinata thought. 'That meant he didn't had anyone to talk to him, or encourage him in school or even cook home cooked meals for him.' She ranted on. She felt her eyes watered.

"Hinata, I was just pla- oof!"

Hinata had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Although she had just met him yesterday, she felt a connection and was genuinely sad to find out he had no one.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around." He laughed.

The girl still hadn't let go of him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine, Hinata." He pulled her gently away from him and went to her height. "I'm enjoying my time with you, so please don't be sad."

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just unfair is all. I get very emotional about…

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth. "I understand. I understand." He replied in a hush tone. "Let's continue to have fun, okay?"

"Yes."

Solution to

"Do you want something to eat before we leave?"

"Just a cinnamon bun."

"A cinnamon bun?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded her head. "I love cinnamon buns. Honestly, if you buy them for me I wouldn't need anything to eat. I can eat them for lunch and dinner."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Oh really? But that isn't healthy." He said mocking her.

Hinata face reddened. "It's better than ramen."

"You can get constipated!"

She stuck out her tongue, which made Naruto reacted by pinching her cheeks.

"I'll be right back with your constipation dough." He smirked.

"I don't care! I'll still eat it." It was her turn to smirk.

After Naruto was out of view, she wiped her hands off. They were sweaty. Naruto made her heart beat fast and she was happy to be around him. She wanted to know more about him, his likes and dislikes, things that made him happy, sad and angry.

"Here you go." Naruto said handing her a cinnamon bun.

"Thank you. How much was it? I can pay-

Naruto raised his hand. "That's okay. I wanted to buy it for you."

"Thank you."

The two made their way out of the amusement park. "Naruto, do you have anything you're doing tonight?"

"Not really."

"Ah great!' she blurted. "I mean, well… I have some food home I was going to cook tonight. Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"Yes, please. It's been so long since I had a decent meal other than ramen."

A simple solution to love

"Hinata, what else are you good at?" Naruto said as he took a bite out of the curry chicken. "You graduated top three of your class, you're a manager, you have a decent apartment and you know how to cook!"

Hinata laughed. "Well, my parents did help with some of the stuff." She hated to admit it.

"But they didn't help with those grades." He grinned.

They were sitting out on the balcony that had a little bistro set out there.

"Are you working tomorrow, Naruto?

"No, I only work Monday to Friday." He replied.

"You went to work today?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I work from 4:30 am to 12:00 pm."

"So early in the morning!"

"Yeah, I chose that shift because I like to make some money on the side by helping my sensei with his work or his shop. It works out for me."

Hinata was amazed. "You're so strong willed."

Naruto tucked his hair behind his ear. Hinata couldn't help but watch him. He was so adorable, but manly. He was tall and lean, with sharp blue eyes that made you want to jump in them and take a swim. His skin was sun kissed and his lips were nice and full.

A very attractive man indeed.

"Thank you for the food, Hinata."

"Huh?" she snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Oh… your welcome." She said, embarrassed

"I can help you wash the dishes." He said picking up the plates.

"No, it's okay. I can do it."

"But I don't want this day to end."

Hinata nearly fainted.

She led him to the kitchen. They decided she would wash the dishes, while he rinse them. She felt so small standing next to him. She had to use a ladder to get to the cupboard above their head, but Naruto's head reached it.

"I like you."

Hinata nearly dropped the glass to the floor when she heard him say that. He hadn't looked at her. He just continued to rinse the dishes, but it was obvious he was blushing like mad.

"I like you too, Naruto." She said after five minutes of silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie on the sofa?" she suggested.

He nodded his head. They entered the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Let's watch the ring." She said putting in the DVD. Originally, she and Sakura were supposed to watch it, but they never got the chance to and no way in hell was she going to watch it by herself.

Hinata hid her eyes with the pillow. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

She jumped at the screen pop. Naruto wrapped his arms around her to remind her he was still here with her. She felt a little better. She jumped here and there, but what Naruto comforting her, she felt safe in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and her eyes fluttered as the movie still played. Her eyes began to flutter and she finally fell asleep. Unware to her, Naruto had also fallen asleep five minutes before she had.

Hinata awoken to the sounds of a light snore. She quickly got up and looked around and noticed that she and Naruto had fallen asleep. When she turned her head, some of her hair tickled Naruto cheek, causing him to stir from his sleep. His eyes fluttered opened and he rubbed his head.

"Did I fall asleep?" he groaned. His neck was hurting.

"I guess we did, huh?" Hinata said.

He looked at her and smiled.

Naruto gazed at the silver watch on his right wrist and got up. "I guess I should get going." He said stretching out his arms. "I have to paint a house today with my sensei."

Hinata nodded her head. "Ah, okay."

Hinata walked him out the apartment. She had her fingers pressed against the white door, while Naruto stood in front of her. He patted her on the top of her head and ruffled it gently. This made her pout.

The two stared at one another, almost as if they knew what they were supposed to do, but none had the courage to make the first move.

"I'll text you when I can."

"I'll be waiting. Drive safely, Naruto."

He waved at her before taking his leave.

A simple solution to love

"You're already cooking for him?" Sakura asked.

Hinata had stopped over because they had made plans to hang out Saturday.

"I know, but after he told me… well he didn't have a home cook meal, I decided too." She explained. "The boy really loves ramen."

"That's really sweet." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah andhespentthenightover." Hinata spoke quickly.

"Uh… did you just say he spent the night over?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Hinata! You're moving way too fast! You can't just give it up."

Hinata nearly died from the embarrassment although it was just her and Sakura in the house.

"No, Sakura. We didn't have sex!" she blushed. "We fell asleep while watching a movie." She said.

"Oh." Sakura said before laughing. "That's so cute."

There was a brief pause. "But… I'm not trying to ruin your mood. I'm excited that you found someone you like, but… what about your father?"

"What about him?" she questioned.

"Well, you said he didn't go to a university or college… he isn't um….

Hinata stopped her. "I know…" she trailed off.

"I don't have to tell him."

"But then it's going to seem like you're embarrassed about him and his 'status'.

"I'm not?" Hinata said. "You know how father can get…"

"But he's already looking for potential candidates for you. Suppose you and Naruto gets serious. How will you explain it to your father? Do you think he's going to approve of the relationship?"

 **Monday Morning**

Ever since the conversation with Sakura, Hinata couldn't sleep. Naruto was sweet and nice, but she had to be real what herself. He wasn't up to her father's standards. He wasn't rich… he wasn't well known within the corporation world. There was no way in hell he was going to approve of their relationship. She paused. Relationship?

It was certain if they were in a relationship. Of course, he said he like her, but he never came out and said, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

But suppose he did? She couldn't hide him from her father.

She grabbed the folder from her desk and hit herself repeatedly.

There was a soft knock on the door. She fixed herself.

"Come in."

"Hey Hinata, your father has requested a meeting and he needs you to come to the conference room asap." Ino said.

"Hai, hai."

"Thank you for gathering here." Hiashi said as he stood in front of the managers. "This meeting will be very short, but I would like to inform everyone that we were able to set one of our locations in America.

Everyone clapped by the exciting news. Hiashi raised his hands to silence them.

"Yes, it is a tremendous break through. I will be gone for a week to get everything finalize with the structure of the building."

Hinata eyes widened. Maybe her father would suggest she tag along so she could help with the structure.

"I would also be brining Neji with me. He already drew the structure and how the mall will be designed."

Hinata felt her world shattered. Her cousin out of all people? She was the that went to school to be an architect. Why hadn't her father suggested she design the structure for the building?

"That will be all."

The people got up to head to their respectful departments. Hinata made her way out quickly, she didn't want to see her father's or cousins face.

Hinata head to her office and slammed the door. Some of her co workers jumped from their seats.

"Is she okay?" Ino uttered to Kiba.

"If I can take a guess, it has something to do with her father." Kiba responded.

"I work my ass off in school for five and a half years and he knew I was looking for a job and the jackass couldn't choose me!" she said to herself. She was pacing back and forth.

"Is it because I don't want to marry that man!" she pulled at her head.

It wasn't fair. Everything she worked for, felt like it was for nothing. She knew her father was against it, her becoming an architect. He even threatened to not pay for any tuition. She had scholarships, but they were never going to be enough to cover the school expenses. So, she had to compromise. She would go to school for architect and marketing. She was a double major.

She felt the hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried softly.

 _Pika_

 _Pika_

 _Pika_

Hinata rubbed her eyes. It was probably Kiba texting her. She ignored the messages and went to water her plants. This was something that calmed her down.

After ten minutes of taking care of her plants, she took a seat. Her stomach was grumbling, and she was hungry. She sighed as she took out her phone to check the time.

 **Naruto: Hey there!**

 **Naruto: I'm off and wanted to know if you ate anything for lunch?**

 **Naruto: I wanted to pick you up, so I can buy you something to eat. And no, it isn't Ichiraku. (smiley emote)**

Hinata smiled. She called him.

"I just saw your text messages, and yes please. I'm really hungry." Hinata said as she picked up her keys.

"Great. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Um…." She hesitated for a minute. "Yes. The address is 554 Yamato Rd."

"I will be there within ten minutes."

"Drive safely."

"Where is Hinata?"

Kiba looked up from his worked and scoffed. "She went to lunch, Neji-sama."

Neji looked down upon the boy and smirked. "When you see her, tell her to see me in my office, messenger boy."

Kiba growled when Neji walked out of the office.

Ino smacked him in the back of his head. "Kiba! Are you trying to get yourself fired?"

"I just hate his attitude!" Kiba said throwing his hands in the air. "He thinks he is so high and mighty."

"I wonder what he wants with Hinata?" Ino questioned.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

Love

"Good afternoon, Hinata!"

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata said as she put on the seatbelt. "How was work today?" Naruto ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "Is everything okay?" Hinata questioned.

"We had to fire one of the supervisors today." He started.

"Oh no. Why?"

"He was stealing the customer's credit card information." Naruto said. He stopped at the red light.

"That's awful!" Hinata said shaking her head.

"I know! Apparently, they were investigating the incident for some time, and I guess he slipped up."

"What a shame."

Naruto sighed. "I know, now I have to work from 4:30am to 4:30 pm until we find a new supervisor to work the shift. It's not like I mind. I can use the extra hours."

"But that's so much hours." She frowned.

He sighed. "I know, but other than that… how was your day?"

It was her turn to sigh. She explained the situation to Naruto and he attentively listened to her, nodding here and there.

"Wow, your dad sounds like a real…. Ass. Excuse my language."

"No, it's true. You know for once I just want to show him I'm actually worth something." She crossed her arms.

"Hinata! You are worth something. You're smart, beautiful and you are a manager. How could you possibly believe your worthless?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Hey, do you want to catch a movie tonight. My treat?"

Naruto laughed softly. "I thought you would have been upset with me the first time for falling asleep." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." Her cheeks were stained with a red color.

"But of course! I would like to go with you to the movies. What time?"

"Is eight alright with you?"

"8 is perfect. Would you like me to pick you up?" he offered.

"No. I don't want to keep wasting your gas and besides I'll be at work for the time being until 8."

"I understand. So now let me treat you to lunch my fair lady."

" _You make me laugh even when I don't want to."_

"Are you enjoy the sandwich?" Naruto inquired.

"I am. Thank you." She responded while wiping some of the bread crumbs off her lips.

Naruto smiled before taking a sip of his lemonade.

" _I knew you didn't entirely me the whole truth. But somehow knew. I just wanted to believe this moment. Here. With you."_

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled meekly. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"You should take a big nap when you reach home." She suggested.

"I will. I can't wait for tonight."

Hinata nodded her head.

Solution to Love

"Hinata, where have you been?" Kiba said rushing up to her.

"I was at lunch."

"Well, Neji the douche bag-

"Hinata, you should train your co-workers not to disrespect those that are above them."

Both Kiba and Hinata stared at the door and saw Neji, who wore a nice bluish suit, posted by the door grinning.

"Neji."

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama wants me to remind you have the arrange marriage between you and Toneri." Neji said, saying arrange marriage loudly, that it caught some of the worker's attention.

Kiba was baffled. He stared at Neji, then at Hinata.

"The man, Toneri is not patient. He wants a response." Neji yawned. Hinata was going to say something, until Neji interrupted her. "He already informed the Otsutsuki clan of the decision. Congratulations."

Hinata mouth gape opened and she couldn't believe it. "E…excuse me?" she stuttered.

Kiba was taken back. He was just as shocked as Hinata.

"Congrats on your engagement to Otsutsuki." He smirked sadistically. "Your finance should be back to Japan in two months." Neji informed her. "Have a nice day." He said before taking his leave.

"Hi…" Kiba tried to touch the young woman, but she felt out of reach from his grasp. "Hinata…"

Ino ran to the office door and closed it. "What are you guys looking at? Get back to work!" Ino demanded.

She turned her head to stare at the door and sigh. She had to inform Sakura of what's going on.

Ten minutes later, Sakura stepped into the department and was greeted by the workers.

"Ino, where is Hinata?"

"In the office with Kiba."

"Thank you."

She opened the door slowly and stared at the girl who was trying her hardest not to break down. She was watering the little plants in her office.

"Sakura." Kiba said bowing.

"Um… Kiba can you leave us alone…"

"I'll take my leave." He said vacating the office.

Once the door was shut, Sakura ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said repeatedly.

Hinata finally broke down in tears and held onto her friend for support. "No one told me anything. He made it seem that I could have found someone."

"I know. I know." Sakura said stroking the shorter girl's head.

"I don't want to marry somebody I don't know." She said in between sobs.

"I completely understand, Hinata."

Sakura felt her eyes watering, and her heart shattered. Hinata was such a good friend, like a really terrific friend you could ever possibly ask for.

Hinata didn't put her selfish desire before others. In fact, it was Hinata's reason that she and Sasuke got together. Hinata knew her parents wanted her to marry the last son of the Uchihas, but she knew how much she and Sasuke had feelings for one another.

The Haruno business was just coming up in the cooperation world, that being 2 years in the game, but they managed to succeed; especially with her father's connection with the Sadamine.

Despite her father's constant pestering and Hinata going head to head with Fukagu about why she wouldn't be engaging Sasuke, Sakura was able to marry Sasuke.

Although Fugaku called Hinata a stupid fool for denying the Uchiha offer, an offer that would have taken the world by storm, he actually admired her and her strong will. Fugaku never told Hiashi this reason.

The business between the Uchiha and Haruno were skyrocketing and when Sakura suggested that they pair with the Hyuga Cooperation, the stocks went up. In a sense everyone wins; but not everyone was satisfied.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata questioned. Then it hit her. "How am I going to tell Naruto this?" she panicked. "He's so sweet and kind…" she stared at Sakura with red eyes. "Sakura, I really like him. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Hinata."

"He's going to think I was never into him." Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to be married to someone I barely know. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Naruto?"

The tears Sakura were holding back finally splattered out. She felt like a bad friend for telling Hinata this.

"Hinata… do you want the truth?"

Hinata gazed at her friend. "Please, tell me."

"This can go in many ways. You can inform your father that you will not be marrying this man, thus losing everything… your family, job, and the only life you've ever known, and enjoy Naruto's company or tell Naruto you can't be with him anymore and tell your father you will be marrying that man."

Sakura's heart shattered when she saw the pain on Hinata's face.

Hinata gathered herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right. This can go in many different ways."

" _To the world you may be one person; but to one person you may be the world."_

Hinata parked in the parking lot of a children's park. She had texted Naruto to meet her out there so they can discuss something important.

Hinata turned on her right side and saw Naruto pulling up besides her car. Despite it being so dark, she could easily spot Naruto's blonde hair in the night. She couldn't help but smile.

She watched as he gather himself out the car and stretched. She took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned. He tilted his head to the side and observed her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and even the tip of her nose was red. "Did someone hurt you?" He said rushing up to her. The two stood under a street light.

She hugged him gently and he returned the hug. "Hina-

"Naruto, what do you think of me?"

He was taken back, especially when Hinata tightened her arms around his waist. "Well, as corny as it sounds, I believe you are beautiful inside and out, you're smart and talented in so many ways, an amazing cook and supportive. You take care of people and try your best to please them- Hinata smiled weakly, "but there are things you're hiding, things you are afraid to speak about incase you may hurt the person you care about most." Naruto pulled her way gently and stared into her lavender eyes. "I know that I want to get to know you more and be someone who can make you happy." His eyes glimmered in the night.

"Naruto." Hinata said shakenly. "I want to get to know you too, and be there for you… but-

"You can't"

If anyone was there, they would have heard two hearts shattered. Hinata felt like someone placed glass in her body and each time she breathed, it stuck her.

She expected him to push her away or call her out her name, but he was here. Waiting. Longing for an answer.

"I'm engage, Naruto."

Naruto finally let go of her and turned away. He stretched out his hand and ran it through his golden locks. Hinata stood there, silently watching him.

"Is it because I'm not a multi billionaire who can please your father? You know when you told me you were a Hyuga and your father owned a cooperation, I went home and did some research on him. I knew it was too good to be true. That I was actually on a date with his daughter, but I couldn't turn away from you, no matter how much I knew you were too good for me."

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time." He turned to face her.

"You didn't!" She walked up to him and took his hand into hers.

"When are you go to marry him?"

"I don't know… but I heard he'll be back to Japan within two months." She replied.

Naruto gazed into her longing eyes. "I didn't get to properly ask you this." He said in a low whisper.

"Ask me what?" she said just as low.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Naruto, I-

"I know you're getting married soon, but for now can you? Can we?"

"And what if I can't stop?"

They leaned a little closer

"Then it should answer all the questions your heart knows."

And kiss.

 **I really haven't forgotten about my other stories. A lot has been happening lately…. This story makes me happy and sad. Sigh.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The room dazzled in shimmering glitter from the sun's ray, and the smell of wet grass made its way into the room. The petite lady rolled on her side, almost as if she was trying to reach for something. Her eyes were still closed, but there was no denying it; she was happy. Her hair that resembled the night sky with hints of purple, laid everywhere on the bed, covering her pale skin.

Her eyes fluttered open as her hair tickled her nose. Her big round eyes stared outside the window as she tried to make sense of the time. She turned around towards the alarm clock and she blinked several times. It was already 12 O'clock in the afternoon.

She jumped when she heard knocking on the door.

She sighed once she came to recognize who the knock belonged to.

Her door swung open and revealed a woman who resembled her, somewhat. She wore a look of disapproval on her face. Hinata avoided eye contact with the woman, not because she was afraid, but because she knew what was coming. She pulled her knees towards her chest and rest her left cheek on her kneecap.

The woman eyes widened at her daughter's motion. "Hinata," she started, "I raised you better than this. How dare you not speak when you see me?" There was silence. "Well?"

Hinata let out a soft sigh. "Good day, mother. How did you get into my apartment?" She asked.

Her mother, Haru, smiled. "Oh, Hinata." She said sweetly. "This isn't your apartment, in fact, your father pays your rent. I think I can enter our apartment anytime I please to." Hinata chose not to respond. "And why didn't you tell your father or me that you applied for position at JR?" She held up the mail.

Hinata refused to show her mother her emotions. "You shouldn't go through people's mail and that was almost two years ago." She responded.

Haru puffed out her cheeks. "Did Neji tell you?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Tell me what, mother?"

Haru placed her hands on her waist and shook her head. "I know you're not a forgetful child, Hinata. And I know Neji told you that you will be marrying Toneri. This is going to do the business such wonders." She boasted.

Hinata smirked. "No congratulations?"

Haru smiled. "Of course. Congratulations Hinata. I am so proud of you." She stepped closer to Hinata's bed. "And look," She said as she held a red and white box in the palm of her hand. "It's from Toneri." She placed the small box on the white sheets in front of Hinata.

Her eyes stared at the box, almost as if she was trying to see what was inside. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was there.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Haru urged.

Hinata sighed as she grabbed the box and tore the paper off slowly. There was navy blue case underneath all the paper. Haru eyes widened. "Open it."

Hinata swallowed everything she had and opened the box. Haru placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. It was an engagement ring, that had a 14-karat blue oval diamond surrounded by little white diamonds on a golden band. Hinata had to admit the ring was gorgeous, but it made her stomach churn.

"Put it on!" Haru demanded.

Haru noticed the hesitation in Hinata's eyes. "What is this?" She said in a low dangerous tone. "Are you trying to make a fool out of us? Hinata I hope you're not hesitating? This is a deal of a life time. One that will change the Hyuga's life. Why are you being selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish!" Hinata shouted. "I don't know this man. Why do I have to marry him?"

"Because we said so. Don't you care about your family?" Haru questioned. She felt hurt and betrayed. "After everything we've done for you. We place you in a good school, made sure you had the best of the best in your studies, cram school, we even bought you a new car and this amazing apartment!" Haru exclaimed. "You have never suffered, not once and now that we are asking you to marry this man you are making a big deal out of it."

"A big deal? It is a big deal! I'm marrying someone I don't know. Suppose I can't come to love him?"

"Love?" Haru scoffed. "Hinata, would you rather be struggling and in love or be rich?" Haru inquired. "Love isn't going to pay the bills. Love isn't going to make you happy. Toneri will be here in two months." Haru spoke while standing up. "You better not gain anymore unnecessary weight." Haru said glaring at her. "I can see it in your face. Have you thought about surgery?"

Hinata was baffled. She gripped her face and turned it to the side. "You can use some Botox to get rid of the wrinkles." She let go of Hinata's face. "Why don't you make an appointment with Shin."

Hinata felt her face.

"Oh, and why aren't you at work?" Haru said looking over her shoulders. "It's not like you to wake up late. I guess it will displease your father if he heard you walking in late. Take the rest of the day off and go to the spa for a facial treatment." Haru said before taking her leave.

To Love

"Hinata, what's the matter?" Naruto said from behind the door.

"Everything." She said in a muffled voice.

"Then come out and talk to me." He said with a concern tone. "Please."

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened revealing the short lady who nose was red.

"Hinata you are something else." Naruto grinned. "Who opens the door and then runs away, refusing to speak to their guest?"

Hinata wiped her eyes. "I wanted to see you, but I didn't want to see you." She mumbled.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Oh really? Let's talk about it."

He led her to the bed and sat her down on the edge while he kneeled in front of her, placing his head on her lap. "What's going on?" He asked as he played with her small soft hand.

"I receive the engagement ring today."

There was a quick silence before Naruto broke it. "I see. What else?"

"Mother suggested that I get Botox and surgery… she says I'm gaining weight."

"But you're not!" Naruto said as he stared into her eyes.

His blue eyes shimmered and Hinata couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and have him a peck on his nose.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a gentle bear hug. Hinata rest her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"If you think you are gaining weight, do you want to do it the natural way?"

"I don't like exercising!" she pouted.

"We can go bicycling around the park together." He said as he caressed her head.

"But am I?"

"Gaining weight? You look the same from when I last saw you." He said.

"How was work today?"

"Tiresome, but it was okay. We hired the new supervisor, so I'm happy I wouldn't have to work that long shift anymore."

"I'm glad too."

"Did you eat today?" Hinata shook her head. "And you didn't go to work today?"

"No." She responded.

"That doesn't sound like you." Naruto said gazing at her. "What do you have in your cabinet we can cook?"

Hinata wiped her eyes. "I have some fish I was preparing to cook."

Naruto wiped her nose and smile. "Why don't you teach me how to cook? That way you wouldn't have to cook all the time, okay?"

A simple Solution to love

"How is everything going?" Sakura asked Hinata who had come to visit the Uchiha manor.

Hinata sat on the bar stool, while Sakura poured some water for her friend.

"I told Naruto everything." She began. Sakura placed the water jug on the marble counter top and handed Hinata the glass of water. "He researched about father and 'knew" he didn't have a chance with me."

"Did you end it with him?"

Hinata played with the water and sighed. "No… he asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"Hinata!" Sakura gasped.

"And I said yes."

"Hinata!" Sakura said once more. "What about Toneri… your family?"

"I know." She said slouching. "I know all of that already, but it isn't fair. I finally found someone I'm attracted to, and this happens."

"Hinata, I don't know how you feel… but you can't play two sides." Sakura responded.

"I know that, Sakura." Hinata said with a hint of annoyance.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Hinata. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

"Thanks, Sakura." Hinata said sipping on the glass of water.

Sakura sensing her friend's mood had a bright idea. "Why don't you invite him out so Sasuke and I can meet him?"

Hinata sighed. "Sakura, no."

Sakura eyes widened. "But why?" she cried.

"Because I don't need rumors flying around and word getting back to my father." Hinata responded.

"I won't tell, and Sasuke wouldn't say anything. He barely speaks more than 5 words a day." She giggled. "How about this?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Hear me out!" Sakura said clasping her hands together. After Hinata eyed her, she said, "Invite him over to the house and I'll have the maids take the rest of the night off. That way we get to meet him, and rumors wouldn't spread."

Hinata groaned. "Please." Sakura begged. "You're my best friend and I want to meet the guy who stole your heart. I won't mention anything more about your family."

Hinata groaned louder. "Fine."

Sakura did a light jump and smiled like a fool. "Tonight, will be perfect and Sasuke will be home. I'll just tell a little white lie telling him that you and Naruto are childhood friends."

"I'll ask him." Hinata replied.

Sakura squealed. "I'm ecstatic."

A simple solution to love

"Kiba, Hinata hasn't been in the office for almost two days now. Do you think this has something to do with the engagement?" Ino asked as she played with the pen on her on desk.

Kiba sighed. "I don't know what's going on with her. She hasn't responded to my text and I tried to visit her before, but she wasn't home."

"It's not like her not to call in, you know what I mean?" Ino said as she puffed out her cheeks.

"I hope she's okay." Kiba responded as he stared in a blank daze at his computer screen.

"I wish someone will sweep me off my feet, so I wouldn't have to work anymore." Ino said as she scribbled a bunch of circles on her paper.

"You at least have to be attractive." Kiba smirked.

After three seconds of silence, he glanced at Ino who was still scribbling on the paper. She had a worried expression on her face.

It wasn't like Ino to let Kiba slide. If he said a nasty or sly remark, his face would instantly connect to Hinata's office door. The poor lady grew so accustom to it she let it slide.

"Are you that worried about Hinata?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes." Ino said sadly.

"Let's visit her after we get off then?"

Ino glanced at Kiba and smiled. "Thank you."

A simple solution to love

"Hinata, I am a little nervous." Naruto said truthfully.

"There's no need to be, Naruto. Sakura just wants to meet you." Hinata said as she combed through his hair. "Naruto, your hair is getting longer."

Naruto pulled the strand of his hair. "Should I cut it?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Hinata couldn't help but blush when she saw how innocent he was. "It's up to you. Either way it looks fine."

He touched her face and smiled meekly. "Hinata."

Upon hearing her name, her face turned redder than a tomato. "Yes, Naruto?"

They stared into each other's eyes and Hinata felt her heart beat skipped and the butterflies in her stomach were having a marathon. The atmosphere between the two had a hint of shyness and innocence.

"Yes… Naruto?" Hinata said once more.

His smile widened. He held a red string between his finger and said, "You had this on your cheek."

Hinata placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips gently.

"Shall we get going Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Ms. Hyuga."

 **(With Ino and Kiba)**

Ino stared at the apartment complex in awe as Kiba made his way into an empty parking spot. "Hinata lives here?"

"Yeah, but please don't let anyone know. The only reason why I bought you here was because you were feeling down." Kiba said as he turned down the volume to the radio.

"How do you know where she lives?" Ino questioned.

"Hinata and I have been friends for a while. I even know what her car tag number is." He responded.

"Hmmm… Kiba do you like Hinata by any chance?" Ino asked as he glanced at him.

Kiba scoffed. "A long time ago? Yeah."

"Not now?"

"No…."

Kiba, who was about to text Hinata, was nudged by Ino who pointed at an unknown man. "Who's that?"

Kiba looked up from his phone and stared at the blonde man who was holding the glass doors open for Hinata.

She seemed to be smiling.

Her hair was down as usual, and she wore a dark purple cocktail dress and black high heel shoes. Hinata was always a good dresser, but something about her looked very different. Her face seemed to glow.

Next to her, was the blonde hair man who wore a long sleeve collared shirt tucked into bluish-greyish slacks with a brown belt, and Levi brown shoes.

"Is that the guy she's going to marry?" Ino said in awe. Her eyes widened. "Is that him?" she asked once more.

"I don't know. I thought he wouldn't be back until June." Kiba said.

"She seems happy." Ino said smiling. "He's not bad-looking."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Do you still want to see h-

"Ah, Naruto… I'll be back. I forgot my phone."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No. I can get it. I won't take long." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"Did she say Naruto?" Ino questioned.

Kiba nodded his head. "Who the hell is Naruto?"

"Her driver?" Ino replied.

Kiba sucked his teeth. "Hinata doesn't like when people drive her around and she seems… a little happy?"

"Maybe she isn't engaged to Toneri anymore?"

"I hardly doubt that. Maybe we should- Kiba eyes widened when he saw Ino exiting the car door. "Ino!" Kiba shouted as he tried to stretch out towards her, so he could pull her back into the car.

Naruto was standing on the pavement with his hands in his pocket. He rocked back and forward as he waited for Hinata.

'How did Hinata managed to run upstairs with those high heels?' He thought. 'I hope she didn't hurt herself.'

"I'm back, Naruto." Hinata said as she walked up to him.

"Hinata, how did you run wearing those?" he asked pointing down towards her high heels.

Hinata stared down at her shoes. "I guess I'm used to it." She laughed nervously.

"Hinata!"

Hinata head shot up and quickly looked at Ino and Kiba who was making his way out of the car.

"Hinata, I've been so worried about you." Ino said running up to the young lady. She quickly hugged the woman tightly. "You've been out of work and I- I'm just glad you're doing fine." Ino said releasing the shock girl.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Hinata stared at Kiba for some explanation.

"Hinata…" Kiba said bowing nervously. "Ino was feeling down, so I kind of brought here to see that you're doing fine. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She mumbled.

Ino stared at Naruto and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ino. I'm one of the secretary who works under Hinata."

"I'm-

"This is Naruto." Hinata said interrupting him. "Naruto, this is Kiba and Ino."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said bowing.

"Likewise." Both Kiba and Ino said.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." Ino said.

"Ah, no. We were just heading to Sakura's house."

"Oh." Ino said.

There was an awkward silence.

"We'll see you some other time, Hinata. Nice meeting you… uh Naruto." Kiba said as he dragged Ino to the car.

"See you later, Hinata..."

Hinata let out the long sigh she was holding in once Kiba's car was out of sight.

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto… I trust Ino and Kiba, but I just don't need things spreading around the office." She said as her shoulders were slumped.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Let's have a fun afternoon, okay?"

Hinata turned around in his arms and hugged him. "Okay."

A simple solution to love

The aura between the two became tense and uncomfortable from what Naruto sense.

"Hinata, if it's making you feel uncomfortable being seen with me we don't have to do this." Naruto said as he glanced at her. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he didn't want the girl to be sad or have any regrets.

"You're making it seem like I'm a bad person." She said with a frown. "I do want to be seen with you, I just don't want the drama that's going to follow behind it."

"I know. I'm just saying. I just don't want you to-

"Naruto, I understand your concerns about me, but please don't. I just need to deal with this by myself." Hinata said in a sharp tone.

Naruto sighed mentally.

The two remained silent after Hinata's comment.

After several minutes of silence, the two had made their way to the Uchiha manor.

Naruto parked his car and was about to step out, when Hinata placed her hands-on top of his.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto." She said looking into his eyes. "I just don't want you to have to worry about me."

Naruto scratched his blonde hair. "I understand, Hinata. But you don't have to do it alone."

"I know, but let's enjoy our day."

Naruto and Hinata stood in the front entrance of the Uchiha manor. Naruto kept glancing at the sky and he knew rain was going to come down any second.

The double doors creaked silently, and a pale figure stood at the door.

"Good afternoon." The figure said with a smile plastered on her face.

Hinata rolled eyes. "Sakura, you're so fake. Just let us in."

Sakura gasped. "Hinata!" She whined. "I'm just trying to make an exemplary first impression." She pouted.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Naruto said as he bowed.

"No, call me Sakura. And the pleasure is all mine." She stepped to the side. "Please come in, my husband should be joining us soon."

Naruto examined the household as Sakura gave them a quick tour of the place.

"And this is where we will have dinner." She said as she opened the double doors to a western style dinner room. "Sit down, while I bring the dinner out."

"Do you need help?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura smiled. "No, and besides you're my guest so let me cater to you."

Both Naruto and Hinata sat next to one another at a clear square glass table that had a sunflower centered in the middle.

' _May be this was a bad idea.' Hinata thought. 'Ino and Kiba now knows about Naruto. I should have told them it was my chauffeur; but Kiba knows I don't like when people drive me around.'_

"Hinata," Naruto said brushing her shoulder. "Relax."

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and sighed. She placed her hand into his and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm not trying to ruin tonight's event, but I'm just a little weary is all."

"Hinata, I completely understand where you're coming from. I know we are playing with fire and I'm here to support you every step of the way, okay?" He smiled. "Just let me know when you're ready..."

Hinata shook her head. "Thank you, Naruto. Let's enjoy tonight." She said showing her a genuine smile. _'I'll just have to talk to Kiba and Ino later about what happened earlier; besides I've been very rude to Sakura and even Naruto. I should apologize later.'_

The two jumped when they heard glasses clashing with one another.

"I hope we weren't interrupting." Sakura said between giggles. "Naruto, this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke." She introduced the man who was placing the food in front of him.

"Hn."

Naruto stared at the young man, who hair was slicked down and wore a stoic face. He then glanced at Sakura who was smiling brightly. He scratched his head in confusion as he tried to figure out how this man wife a beautiful woman like Sakura.

Hinata tried to suppress her giggles as she knew exactly what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto blushed after realizing he was staring at the young man for so long. "Sorry, um… my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he was about to get up and bow, but Sasuke stopped him.

"No need." He simply said as he pulled out the chair for Sakura to sit on.

"Thank you."

"Itadakimasu." They all said in unison.

"Naruto tell me about yourself." Sakura inquired.

Naruto scratch his left cheek nervously. "Well, I'm 23 years old and I'm a supervisor at a call center."

"Oh, which call center?"

"Kato Company."

Sakura eyes widened. "Ah, really?" She said clasping her hands together.

"I didn't know you work at Kato Company, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Which part do you work in? Sasuke actually bought out the company last night."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I work under the electronics portion." His eyes widened. "Ah, so you're the new president of the company. We actually heard word about it, but we didn't know who."

"Yes, I sealed the deal last night." Sasuke said as he took a sip of red wine. "And you're a supervisor?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I've been working there since I was nineteen."

"You don't look like much."

Hinata stared at Sasuke, and Sakura at Hinata.

"Honey." Sakura said nervously. "How about so-

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto inquired.

"Sasuke, ple- Hinata was interrupted.

"It seems that they hire anyone. I'm kind of amaze someone like you is a supervisor. Do you always wear that goofy look on your face?"

Hinata felt the air getting tense.

Naruto remained quiet.

Onyx eyes met cerulean eyes, and Hinata could have sworn she saw a bolt of electricity between the two.

"Hinata, you know I don't sugarcoat anything," Sasuke said as he held the wine glass between his finger, "but does he know you're getting married?"

Sakura was expecting the night to turn out like this, let alone Sasuke speaking so much.

Hinata stared at Sakura. "You told him?"

"No… I ju-

"She didn't have to tell me anything." Sasuke interrupted. "It's quite obvious." He stared at Naruto. "How is someone like you going to support Hinata?" he inquired. "Hn."

Hinata slammed her hands on the table. "That's none of your concern. And why are you questioning him?"

Naruto stared at Hinata who was trembling. "Hin-

"No." She said brushing his hands away. She stared at him. "I'm tired of people questioning me or telling me what they think is best for me."

"Sasuke!" Sakura said glaring at the young man. "Apologize to them right now." She said with teary eyes.

"Why?" He was confused. "I'm just saying, how is a dobe like that going to support anyone like Hinata who has been under her parents' care since the day she was born. She is accustomed to a certain lifestyle and I just want to know how he can support someone like that?" The room became quiet.

"Do you really think your father is going to find out?"

"Sasuke. You wouldn't." Sakura said staring at him.

"It's none of my concern, but you know how your father can get." Sasuke replied. "It will certainly bring shame upon your family."

Hinata sat down and pondered about what Sasuke said. She turned to her side when she felt someone rubbing her back in a circular motion.

Naruto couldn't say anything. At first, he thought Sasuke was just being an ass, but he understood everything he was saying and that Sasuke was genuinely concern about the choices Hinata was making.

Yes, maybe this relationship wasn't going to work. Or maybe they'll be the happiest couple in the world, but the decision was there's to make, and the consequences that may have followed besides it.

"Or is he using Hinata to get money or perhaps blackmailing her?"

Naruto head snapped up. "I would never!"

"Sasuke!" Both Sakura and Hinata said.

"I didn't even know who she was until she told me about her father." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Look, I may not like much, but I will never use any for own personal gain. Hinata, already knows where I stand with it, but she also knows I'm here to support her. No matter what her decision may be."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose but try telling her father that."

Hinata got up abruptly and turned on her heels. "Let's go, Naruto."

"Hinata." Sakura said standing up. "I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. You know how Sasuke can get." She glared at her husband, who was sipping on his wine. His face bored.

"Hinata, Sakura spent her time preparing this dinner for us. Please sit down, so we can share this wonderful meal with the Uchihas." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "Fear has two meanings: Forget everything and run or Face everything and rise. The choice is yours." With that he went to sit back down in which Hinata followed.

"I suppose we didn't make a great first impression." Naruto said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not to be taken likely." He said narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. _'Hn, so I guess the dope isn't a pushover;'_ He faced Hinata. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Hinata. But you must realize where I am coming from. I overheard you and Sakura talking earlier and I felt I needed to say something. Forgive me for my intrusion."

"Only because you have been such a good friend to me, I will forgive you. But please realize what I do in my life is my decision. You understand that, right."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Clearly we are not like our parents and wish to choose our own destiny."

Sakura wiped her tears. "Let's eat."

 **Love**

After a hearty meal, both Hinata and Sakura left to have a private chat, much to Hinata's displeasure. She didn't know how the two men would act with them being alone.

"Sakura, do you really think it is okay to leave those two alone?"

Sakura giggled. "Of course, they are both grown. And besides Sasuke wouldn't do anything… unless Naruto provokes him."

"Sakura!" Hinata whined.

"I'm just kidding. They will be fine." She said as she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about tonight. I honestly didn't know Sasuke was home and I didn't expect him to come off as rude."

"I must admit I was upset at first," Hinata said sighing as she sat next to her pregnant friend. "Kiba and Ino saw Naruto today in front of my apartment complex."

Sakura eyes widened.

"I was expecting him to show up, especially with Ino." She sighed. "It's just been stressful trying to keep this a secret, but I guess it getting to me. I was even snappy at Naruto before we came here, and then I got rude with you when you trying to make a good first impression."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata, and she comfort the girl.

"Naruto seems to be really serious about you. To be honest, I wanted to see if he was right for you or was he using you." She admitted. "Sasuke is more vocal when it comes to stuff like this where as I feel it best to do things in private."

"I kind of figured." Hinata mumbled.

"Hey Hinata, what did Naruto tell you to stop you from leaving?"

Hinata blushed. "Sakura, I know you're going to say it's too early to think about it-

"Think about what?" Sakura asked as she took off her pearl beads.

Hinata was sitting on the king size bed; her legs dangling. "Naruto is really cute, and he has the prettiest eyes ever and it makes me want to swim in them and when he hugs me or places his hands on my body feels electrifying."

Sakura stared at her friends and thought about it. "So basically, you're a horny school girl." She said between giggles.

Hinata's face reddened. "I know it's too soon, but I'm grown…

"Hinata, you've never had sex before, right?"

"No. Sai wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and the furthest I have ever gone was a hand job."

"Well, it is up to you. But don't forget your engagement to Toneri…. Wouldn't it be shocking that his future bride isn't a virgin?"

Hinata threw herself on the bed. "I honestly feel like a helpless child."

Sakura joined Hinata on the bed and laid on her back. "Sometimes we feel like that, but you have me." She said holding onto Hinata's soft hand.

Hinata turned her head to face Sakura and smiled. "I guess I do… but can I ask you a serious question?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"If I were to choose Naruto, will you still be here for me?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling. "Of course, I will, Hinata."

"Thanks."

"But, are you really willing to lose your family over a man you barely know?"

Hinata stared at the ceiling and scoffed. "To be honest, I've been wanting to give them up for a while… everyone except Hanabi. I love my family, but I would rather love them from a distance." Hinata said as she reached for the ceiling. "My parents only think about stuffing their pockets and making everyone know the Hyuga's name. From when I was young my life was already decided." She said closing her fist. "Which school I would attend, which extra-curricular I would partake in, who my friends would be, which major I would take, and where I would work."

Sakura listened attentively to Hinata who seemed so far, but close.

"I finally took control of my life when I persuaded Mr. Uchiha to wed you to Sasuke, but this is somehow different."

"How?"

"Because of Naruto. He seems like a genuinely good guy who I want to learn more about. As cliché as it sounds, if I hadn't met him I would probably be married to Toneri without a fight." Hinata replied. "I know I don't love him yet, but I would like to fall in love with him."

"Are you going to marry Toneri then?"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

"Tonight, was very interesting." Naruto admitted.

"It was, but I apologize about Sasuke. He has his own way of looking out for me." Hinata responded.

"Like I said I completely understand. I would probably be the same way if I had a sister or a best friend." He laughed.

"Hey Naruto, um…would you like to spend the night over?"

Naruto eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red. He nodded his head.

Hinata sat in front of a vanity mirror as she braided her hair into two pony tails, while Naruto was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Her heart was still thumping after asking Naruto that question. She didn't want the night to end so soon that it just came out.

"Hinata."

Her body shivered as she felt something warm tickled her ear.

"Ha, I'm sorry. I was calling out to you for a while, but you didn't answer."

She glanced over Naruto whose hair was stilling dripping wet of water. She scolded him. "Naruto, you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry yourself properly."

Hinata jumped off the chair and sat Naruto down on the chair. "Here." She said drying his hair off gently.

Naruto stared at his reflection and couldn't help but smile. "Sorry."

After Hinata dried Naruto off, the two lied in bed awkwardly.

Hinata squeezed her eyes tightly as she wished her heart would stop. It was so loud, and she wondered if Naruto could hear it.

"Hinata."

"Yes, N… Naruto."

"You have some pretty cool friends." Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling.

Hinata thought about it. "Yeah, I do."

Naruto made a daring move as he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her closer to him. Hinata felt his strong pecks and his muscular arms. She also heard his heart beat which was in sync with hers. It made her feel a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one nervous.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"How were you like in school?" Hinata inquired.

Naruto grinned. "I was the class clown of course!" He said grinning wildly as if it was an accomplishment.

"Seriously?" Hinata said as she turned over to face him.

Naruto cheeks reddened as he didn't expect the shy Hyuga to face him. "Y- yes."

"Did you get in trouble a lot?"

"Hmm… yes, but it wasn't always intentionally." He replied. "There was a time I threw an egg at a teacher's car as a dare." He said reminiscing.

Hinata giggled. "Seriously?"

He chuckled. "I was pretty wild, especially through my last days of high school."

"Were you well known?"

"Of course! Everyone knew me." He replied.

"Would you say popular?"

He thought about it. "I suppose you could say that. I wasn't a looker, but I had a lot of people who surrounded their selves around me."

Hinata gasped. "But you're so cute." She said as she pinched his cheeks.

"You think so?" He chuckled.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes." She said finding the courage to snuggle against his chest. "Tell me more about your adventures in high school." She said in between yawns.

Naruto told the stories of his adventures of high school while Hinata listened, until she fell asleep. After nearly thirty minutes of talking, he smiled at the sleeping girl who was cuddled underneath him.

"Good night, Hinata-chan."

He kissed her on the forehead.

 **To be Loved**

"Hinata!" Haru said as she bust through the doors of Hinata's bedroom. "How could you!"

Hinata jumped off the bed faster than the speed of light. "Mother! I… I" she looked around only to see her bed was empty.

Haru eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Do you know what time it is?" She questioned her eldest as she went to pull the curtains across to reveal the morning sky. "I'm disappointed in you. You've been waking up later than usual." She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped since you are to be married soon." She turned to face Hinata. "Wash up so I can brush your hair. I have a surprise for you." She said smiling brightly.

Hinata sat in front of her vanity mirror as her mother brushed her long hair. She wondered where Naruto wandered off to.

"Hinata, focus." Haru said hitting her daughter on the top of her head with the brush. "You've been spacing out and I can't have that."

Hinata flinched.

"Aren't you curious about the surprise?" Haru questioned.

"What is it, mother?"

"Toneri is here to meet you."

 **AN: I know it's been a long time. I haven't had the will to continue writing any of my stories. Everything has been up and down dealing with depression, anxiety, work etc.**

 **Trying to find my worth and the reason I'm here. I graduated with my AA, but that still doesn't seem to be enough.**

 **Anyways, here is the story. Reading the comments, I felt like the first chapter pace was fast too and this chapter may be shit too,**

 **But enjoy.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Naruto: Sorry I left without saying anything. You know I have work at 4.**

 **Naruto: You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up.**

 **Naruto: I can't wait to see you again. Go to work and enjoy your day. -insert kissy face-**

Hinata stared at the messages almost as if she were in a trance. She remembered his warmth and the way he wrapped his arms around her like he was trying to protect her from the world.

And soon it may no longer be. Him and her.

 **Hinata: Sakura, are you there?**

She stared at her text and said a silent prayer hoping Sakura would answer right away.

 **Sakura: Hey Hinata, what's the matter?**

She wiped away the tears that strolled down her cheeks. She was sitting on top of the toilet while her mother was in the other room searching for something decent for her to wear.

 **Sakura: Hinata?**

 **Hinata: Naruto slept over last night.**

 **Sakura: Ne, did you guys do the-?**

 **Hinata: No, all we did was cuddle.**

 **Sakura: Is something wrong?**

 **Hinata: I'm going to be meeting Toneri today.**

 **Sakura: … Hinata, I'm sorry.**

 **Sakura: Why is he here so early?**

 **Hinata: I don't know! I don't want to do this.**

 **Hinata: I really want to see Naruto.**

"Hinata! Hurry up. Your future husband should be arriving to Konoha soon." Haru shouted as she gazed at the clothes she chose for Hinata.

 **Sakura: Where did he go?**

 **Hinata: He's at work. And mother is calling for me.**

 **Sakura: Wait! Isn't your father out of town?**

 **Hinata: Apparently, he flew in last night. I should have known it was strange when mother informed me that he was coming home.**

 **Sakura: I wish I could help, but I'm at my doctor's appointment with Sasuke.**

 **Hinata: I know.**

 **Hinata: I can't go through with this…**

 **Sakura: The marriage?**

 **Sakura: or Naruto?**

 **Sakura: Hinata?**

Hinata peeped her head out the bathroom and searched for her mother. She took note of the woman whose back was turned looking at some clothes on the bed.

She opened the door silently and exit the room as quietly as she could. Seeing her keys on the counter, she quickly snatched it and bolted for the door.

Haru turned around when she heard the door shut. "Hinata?" She called out. She ran into the living room and looked through the windows to see Hinata, who was wearing nothing more than her silky night dress getting into her car. Haru opened the window and screamed, "Hinata! Get back her!"

Without looking back, Hinata sped off.

As she was driving she couldn't help but chuckle. Her adrenaline was rushing after the stunt she just pulled.

 **Hinata: If mother calls you, do not answer.**

 **Sakura: But are you okay? What did you do?**

 **Hinata: Playing with fire.**

Hinata parked into the Kato's Company parking lot and texted Naruto:

 **Hinata: Naruto! Can I see you today, please?**

After a few seconds of waiting, he responded.

 **Naruto: Sure, I was just about to clock out to head hoe.**

 **Naruto: Home***

Hinata's head snapped up as she searched the parking lot for her blondie. After searching around, she spotted a head full of blonde hair stepping out the entrance and was strolling towards the parking lot.

 **Naruto: You didn't go to work today?**

 **Naruto: Hinata, that's not like you. Did something happen?**

 **Naruto: Hinata?**

Naruto stared at his phone as he waited for a response, but instead was tackled by a petite woman.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped. The lady buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Hinata?" He said prying her off him. "Where are your clothes? Your shoes?" He examined her. "Did someone do something to you?"

She nodded her head which caused him to growl. "Who?" He demanded.

Her eyes widened as she watched the worry expression on Naruto's face turned to anger.

"I'm okay now." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can I go home with you?"

Without a thought, he picked the girl up bridal style and walked towards his car. Fifteen minutes of driving in complete silence, the two made it to his apartment complex. As Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt, she was about to exit the car when Naruto picked her up gently and carried her to his apartment.

"Naruto." She muttered, but the lad did not respond.

He opened the door to his small apartment and closed the door behind him with his feet. Hinata didn't get a chance to look at his living room before she found herself in his bathroom. He sat her on top of the toilet and grabbed a wash cloth from the linen closet. He rolled his sleeves up and damped the tiny white wash cloth with water.

"Naruto…" Hinata called out.

He got on his knees and picked one of Hinata's small feet up and began to wipe the dirt from it. Hinata stared in awe. She placed her small dainty hand on his cheek and caressed it. He finally looked up and was shocked because he was on the verge of tears.

"Naru-

"Do you know what it's like seeing the person you care about in this state?" She couldn't answer him. He placed her left foot down and went to wash the right one. "I really thought something bad happened to you."

Her eyes watered. "But something did." She croaked out. "Toneri is here and they wanted me too meet him." She cried. "I don't want too." She said shaking her head furiously. "I want to be with you, Naruto." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe Toneri wouldn't be interested in me if he finds out I'm not a virgin anymore. Naruto, please have sex with me."

"Hinata!" He shouted out, but the poor girl was not listening. "It's the only way, and maybe I can still keep my family from hating me and everything will be better." The tears splattered everywhere as she tried to pull off her silky nightgown. "Please, Naruto."

"Hinata!" Naruto growled as he shook her. She whimpered. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to have sex with you in this state. What do you take me for?"

"I… I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed. "Hinata." He said in a calm tone. "Our emotions get the best of us and we can't make hasty decisions base off it." He grabbed her by her hand and walked her to the bedroom.

He sat her on the bed and sat next to her. He was rubbing her arm up and down.

"Don't let this thing destroy you, Hinata. I know you're stronger than this." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down. "I want to make my own destiny, and even if you and I don't last at least I can say I was proud I did it."

"I know you do." He said kissing her forehead.

"So Toneri is here?" He repeated. She nodded her head. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Hinata turned her head to face him. "W-what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Her eyes began to water.

"Please don't cry, Hinata." He said rubbing her head. "I'm not. I'm not." He said in a soothing voice. "I won't ever do it unless you tell me."

"So why would I see him?"

Naruto gazed into her eyes. "He may be your soul mate or maybe you may take a liking to him." He said. "I don't want you to resent this if he is the one for you. Go and meet him. See what he's about and make your decision from there."

She puffed out her cheeks. "I already know what my decision will be."

Naruto giggled. He pushed her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. He smiled at the innocent creature beneath him and leaned into give her a kiss. She returned the favor. She caressed his face and ran her fingertips on a fresh scratch mark on his cheek.

"How did you get this?"

He grinned. "From you when you decided to scratch me last night."

She was shocked. "I'm a terrible sleeper?"

"Yes, Hinata. You are. I had to tighten my grip on the headboard, so I wouldn't fall off the bed." He chuckled.

"Nu uh!"

"Yes." He replied, pinching her nose.

The two lovers gazed into one another's eyes and it was like everything disappeared except them. Naruto took her hand into his and began to give it a bunch of kisses.

"As much as I would like to stay like this, there's something you need to do." He reminded her.

"I don- Hold on she's here." Haru said as she disconnected the call. "Hinata, where were you?" Haru snapped as she approached the girl who was standing by her door.

"I got cold feet." She said as she rubbed her arm.

Haru eyes softened at her daughter's expression. "Go take a shower. We're going to be late." She mumbled.

Hinata admired the beauty of Konoha with its tall sky scraper buildings and clean atmosphere. She watched as the people walked up and down on the concrete pavements and even saw some teenagers handing out papers to the citizens walking by the Etude House.

"Please don't do that thing you do when you get nervous." Haru said as she stared straight ahead.

"Stutter?" Hinata replied.

"Where were you?" Haru questioned. She hadn't bothered to look at Hinata. She stared straight ahead.

The woman wore a short sleeve white dress, that had a black belt positioned in the center with a gold buckled piece. Her hair was straightened into a short bob and she wore some black sunglasses.

"I just needed to clear my head." Hinata replied.

Haru scoffed. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Hinata gazed at her mother. "What do you mean?"

Haru passed Hinata some pictures and she was dumbfounded.

"H-how?"

Haru took off her glasses and stared at her daughter with a disappointing gaze. "Neji. He saw you entering a strange man's car." She grabbed the photos from Hinata. "Hinata! I'm so disappointed in you. Suppose your father finds out!" She said furiously. "What if someone else finds out?"

Hinata remained silent. The photos were of her and Naruto eating out the small café, them standing in front of her apartment complex that night they went to meet Sakura.

"I wanted to give you the benefits of the doubt, but when I saw the footage of you inviting him into your house last night… I was dumbfounded. Do you know how hard it is to hide something from your father?" Haru wiped away her tears. "And why did you lie? You went to see that boy. I saw your messages."

Hinata eyes widened. "H-

"I had someone hack into your phone."

"You have no right!" She twisted her body to face her mom. "That's my privacy. My life. You had no business!"

Hinata held her cheek when her mother slapped her. "You will lower your voice when you speak to me." She scoffed. "I bet it's that barbarian you associate yourself with. You think I wouldn't find out? Answer me." She lowered her eyes. "Is this why you don't want to marry Toneri? Are you choosing that boy over your family? Huh? Did you lose your virginity to him?"

"His name is Naruto." She spat. "And that is none of your concern."

Haru tugged her black hair behind her ear. "I'll forgive you, and I especially won't tell your father about this, but you need to end it with him." Haru shuffled into her purse. "Here." She said handing her a powder puff. "Pat this on your face and fix your posture. But don't worry, you'll forget about that boy once you meet Toneri."

Hinata trembled on the inside with anger, disappointment, discouragement. All this time she thought she was being careful, that she outsmarted everyone was not the case. Was it going to be hard? Maybe she and Naruto weren't meant to be.

Hinata stared at the Hyuga manor. She hadn't been home in such a long time, but she couldn't forget the inside or out.

The chauffeur opened the car door and Hinata stepped out.

She wore a minty green sleeveless dress and a white short cardigan.

Hinata took a deep breath as she entered the building. As she entered the manor, there on both sides stood the maids and butlers.

"Good day, Hyuga-sama." The maids and butler greeted in unison as they bowed to their master. The sound of high heels echoed throughout the household as Haru walked past them as if they didn't exist.

"Good morning, everyone." Hinata said as she bowed before following behind her mother.

Hinata looked to the left as she heard someone running with full speed towards her. "Ha- She nearly fell back with the girl in her arms as she was tackled.

"Hinata!" The girl smiled as she gave her sister a gigantic hug. "I haven't seen you in so long. I'm sorry. I missed you so much." Hanabi said tightening the grip.

Hinata returned the hug, which left Hanabi surprised. "Are you okay?" She asked her sister. She knew something was wrong and could see it on the older girl's face.

"Hanabi! Where are your manners?" Haru said as she approached the two. "Young ladies are supposed to be seen and not heard." She said wiggling her finger in front of Hanabi's face. "We have an important guest here, and you need to be on your-

"Ah, Hinata. Your fiancée is cute." Hanabi said latching her arms around Hinata's own.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were engage? I just found out today." She pouted.

Hinata eyes widened. "You didn't know about the engagement." Her blood boiled. Of course, they wouldn't tell Hanabi, or even speak about it in the household. They knew the girl would come straight to Hinata and reported it to her.

"No?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Hanabi, go upstairs. Hinata needs to meet her fiancée… in peace." Haru wrapped her arms around Hinata and guided her to the dining room. "Please be on your best behavior." She whispered in her ear.

"Good day." Haru said bowing. "I do apologize for the late arrival, but traffic was terrible." She said as she made her way to her husband, Hisashi who was wearing a black suit and red neck tie. He gazed at Hinata- a look that said, _"Don't fuck this up."_

Hinata bowed at the young man. "Good Day, Otsutsuki-san."

She had to admit he was good looking with his faded blue hair and pale skin. Realizing what she was thinking, she wanted to smack herself. She couldn't possibly do that to Naruto.

"Good day," Toneri spoke in a monotone voice. "and please call me Toneri." He said as he approached her. He examined the lady to make sure she was a suitable fit for him—brains and looks… mostly looks. In his mind, he didn't need someone to tell him what they were going to do. He needed a submissive wife, one that would listen, do her wifely duties, and please him sexually anytime he wanted too.

At first, he was hesitant when the offer came up to marry a Hyuga. He knew they were powerful people next to the Uchihas and had a glare that could leave you paralyze for days, but he had to find out for himself. Then he met the younger sister, so full of life and energy—he defiantly wanted to tell them that the marriage was off, but seeing her, Hinata standing her made him _believe_ that he found a nice suitor.

"I'm quite please, Hyuga-san, but may I speak to my fiancée alone." He said as he sat down on the chair.

Hiashi nodded his head, while walking out of the room. Haru followed behind him and glared at Hinata.

"Don't screw this up." She mouthed.

"Sit." Toneri said as he leaned back in the brown oak chair. Hinata sat on the chair next to him and placed her hands on the top of her lap. Toneri leaned closer, examining the girl. Hinata took it as a chance to examine him and found out he had the same eye colour as Naruto.

"Hinata," He spoke.

"Y…yes?"

"You're going to be my wife soon enough, and we need to set some ground rules." He informed her. "Where is your ring?" He inquired.

"Um… home." She muttered.

He squinted his eyes. "I almost find it disrespectful that you came to me without the ring I bought you. Nonetheless, don't let it happen again." He said with a stern tone - a tone that reminded her of her father. "Anyways, as my wife you are to do as I say. Refrain from speaking to anyone regarding any business. It's not a woman's place to talk in such a setting."

Hinata was taken back. _'Who does he think I am?'_

"You are to stay at home, unless you accompany me to dinner or meeting of any clients of mine. And you are to be properly dressed always. As soon as we get married, I want to start producing my offspring."

Hinata's mouth trembled. As she was about to say something, he got up. "I like what I see, and I am pleased. I feel the sooner we're married, the faster we can get everything started. I'm sure your parents will be please." He said taking his coat from one of his servants who had entered the room. I'll discuss the marriage arrangements with them. Have a nice day." He said before taking his leave.

Hinata sat in the chair, dumbfounded. Deep down, she had high hopes for Toneri. She thought he would be a nice guy, but she wrong. He wasted no time in showing his true colors. Imagine had he put on a show of Mr. Nice guy, and boom, when they're married he shows his true colors. She was sad. She couldn't have imagined how many young girls fell for the Mr. Nice guy act, now they were stuck in a miserable marriage… something she didn't want to be in.

"Hinata…"

Hinata turned her head around slowly and saw Hanabi standing at the door. It reminded her of when Hanabi was younger and would stand by the door sadly when Hinata got in trouble for something she did.

She jumped a little when she felt something wet touched her hands. She quickly wiped her face and was surprise to find out she was crying.

Hanabi couldn't move an inch. She couldn't laugh. Make a joke. Crack a smile. This was something real and no laughing matter. This was somebody's life.

"Are you going to marry him?" Is what she asked.

Hinata turned her body around and looked out the oval glass window. "I don't want too."

"But you have to." Hanabi said.

"Why?" She was angry. "Why do I have to marry somebody like that?"

"Because if you don't, it's going to tear the family apart… and I may never see you again." Hanabi said innocently.

The hands on the clock set back for Hinata. Tear the family apart… not seeing Hanabi… being disowned from the parents that bought her into this world. She placed her hand on the table and squeezed the table cloth, wrinkling it.

"I can't." She said once more.

Hanabi still hadn't moved from the entrance. Her legs shivered, and she felt a mixture of emotions in the room, hurt, betrayal, sadness…

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love with someone else."

Hanabi stepped forward. "So, you're going to throw us away like that? What about your family? Me?" She said swinging her arms. She placed her hand on her chest. "Aren't we enough?"

Hinata couldn't be upset. She knew Hanabi was too young to understand… life, the world, love. She may have been a wild character, but Hanabi always held the family close to heart and would do anything to please mother and father. Because that's how they were raised— _Parents knew best._

If they knew best, then they would have known that she didn't want to marry this man, that she didn't want to work for her father, that she wanted to walk her own path.

Hinata got up abruptly and brushed past Hanabi. She turned a few corridors and made her way outside. It was now night time and the stars sparkled with excitement. She walked boldly on the driveway and made her way out the gates that had HH imprinted on them.

 _" Hello… yeah. Can you pick me up, please?" _She ended the call and threw the cell phone on the grass next to the Hyuga manor. After several minutes of waiting, a car pulled up in front of her.

"I take it that it didn't go all to well."

Hinata shut the car door and took a deep breath. "I feel like this is going to be a rocky road, but I'm here if you're here for it." She said staring into those deep blue eyes she's come to love.

"I can only try my best, Hinata."

She smiled. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

Naruto felt the water to see if it was too hot for Hinata's skin. He smiled. "Ah, perfect." He said as he stood up. "Hey, Hinata your- He paused as he stared at the girl standing by the entrance of the bathroom door wearing nothing but a small towel that barely wrapped itself around her.

He laughed nervously. "I suppose the towels I have are too small. I'll buy some bigger and longer one's next time." His eyes glanced at the ceiling. "Um, well the water is nice and-

"Naruto."

He jumped by the sound of her voice. "Yes, Hinata." He sounded nervous. He still hadn't look her in her eyes.

"C- can… y-you take a bath with me?"

It was like a party down there and he had to turn around so Hinata wouldn't see his dick rising. "B-b-bath… you and I?" Naruto's face was redder than a tomato and he felt his hands sweating. "U-um are you sure? I know females like to take their time." He said playing with the bottom of his white shirt. _'What has gotten into her?' he thought._

 _'Naruto sounds more nervous than me.' Hinata said to herself._ "I'm sorry for asking." She said looking down at her small feet. "I want to get to know all of you."

Naruto felt like he was about to faint with her saying such innocent words. He took a deep breath. _'Calm down, Naruto. I have some bubbles, just put them in the water so she wouldn't see how hard your dick is. No, it shouldn't be. I need Hinata to trust me.'_

By him saying that, the swelling in his pants went down just a little; enough for him to turn to face her.

"I completely understand, Hinata. I have some nice cucumber kiwi bubbles we can try."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you, Naruto."

This was a big moment for Hinata, revealing her body. Of course, she was conscious about her body since it wasn't as petite as Hanabi's. Her mom seemed to praise Hanabi more, complimenting her body structure for having a small frame and petite breast versus Hinata who was curvier with large breast.

"The bubble bath is ready." Naruto told her as he placed the bottle on top of the counter top. Hinata took a deep breath and dropped the towel that was covering her on the floor.

Naruto examined every inch of her body and nearly had a heart attack. He felt as if he had one a grand prize. Hinata tried to cover herself as Naruto gazed at her body.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Uh… your body is… nice." He said as he stared down at the bathroom rug.

She nodded her head and entered the lukewarm water. She shivered with excitement. "The water feels very nice. Please join."

He took off his white collared shirt and revealed his nice toned body. Lean torso, with well defined six packs and muscles that flexed every time he moved. Hinata looked the other way as he pulled down his pants. She instantly regretted the decision of not looking to see how… big Naruto was.

The two sat in the bath tub quietly, apart from another. Knowing this was not what Hinata wanted, Naruto slid over next to Hinata who was playing with some bubbles on her hand.

"How was your day?"

"It's better now…" She said closing the gap between them. She pressed her body against Naruto's.

He smiled meekly. "Now should we talk about it."

"Talk about what?" She said pulling back from him.

"What happened?" he said. "I know you're not doing this for me."

Hinata sighed as she pushed her back against the tub wall. "No." She sighed. "I'm doing it for me. Why should I subject myself to someone like that… in more way than one he reminds me of my father; the way he spoke to me, what he wanted me to do as a wife. I don't want to live the rest of my life in that situation."

Naruto nodded his head. "I don't know what it's like to have a family, and especially family like yours, but I know if I were to have a child, I wouldn't want them to go through that." He cleared his throat. "And what are you going to do about your family."

"A… am I wrong?" Her voice cracked.

"Hinata." Naruto said wrapping his arms around the girl.

Her eyes stung, and the tears threatened to fall. "Hanabi is going to hate me."

"Is she your sister?"

She nodded her head. "I just walked past her without saying anything." Naruto listened to attentively. "I feel like hell is going to break lose, and I'm going to lose everything… even you."

"Trust me, Hinata. I'm going to try my best and be here for you." He said kissing her forehead. "I can't say I'll be here… with you forever, but I would like to if you allow me to."

She nodded her head more furiously, which made Naruto chuckled. "Would you like me to drop you home?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you want to sleep over?"

"Yes." She said in a squeaking voice.

"Oh and guess who have tomorrow off." He said pinching her cheeks. Her eyes brightened. He couldn't help but smile. "Let's get out of here and grabbed some cinnamon rolls from the corner store."

Hinata jumped up quickly, revealing her body, which was covered in bubbles. Naruto leaned back, eyes opened wide by the sudden jumped. "H… Hi… Hinata!" He shouted.

She looked down at him and tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

He turned his head to the side and tried to cover his eyes with his hands. "Naked." He muttered.

"Huh?" She looked down and submerged her whole body back into the bubbly water. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she covered her face.

The two sat there awkwardly, not daring to move. But Hinata became impatient. "Naruto, I want my cinnamon rolls." She pouted.

"I know, but if we're going to be completely honest with each other, my dick is hard right now, and you being in here is not making it better."

Her face became flushed. "Do you want me to leave…. so, you can do your thing?" She said in a low tone.

If there was a contest to see who could turn the reddest, Naruto would have won it without any problems.

"N... NO!" He shouted as he quickly left the tub and sprinted for the room.

Hinata glanced at the corridor and saw him scurried in the room. She nearly giggled when she saw his booty. The giggles soon turned into hardcore laughter.

Naruto was drying off, grumbling to how much of a wimp he was when he heard Hinata having a laugh off in the bathroom.

"Get your shit together." He told himself.

When he turned around he greeted by Hinata who was standing in the door with the towel she wore earlier. She was grinning, which made Naruto pout.

"What?" He whined. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "Came in her to tease me?" He questioned as he folded his arms.

"N..na (giggles) Naruto, I saw your booty." She giggled some more. He gasped when she went around and squeeze his buttocks. He quickly turned around and placed his hands on his buns.

"Hinata!" He said shockingly.

"What?" She said innocently as she went around him again, removing his hands from one of his cheeks. Naruto left eye twitched as Hinata was having fun with bottom.

"Don't touch the tocks." He said trying to get away from her.

"But they're fun to play with it." She said following behind him, her right hand holding the towel in place.

Naruto walked around his room and began to sprint throughout his apartment as Hinata chased behind him with a grin.

"Hinata!" He cried. He stood on the opposite side of the greyish loveseat.

"Naruto bring me the cheeks."

"Get away!" He warned her playfully as the two circled the chair.

When Hinata was going to snag him with her hands, her towel fell off. She had forgotten she was using one of her hands to hold it in place

"Karma's a bitch." Naruto grinned. "Hinata bring me thy cheeks." He said as he ran after her.

Hinata was in the corner hiding from Naruto, butt naked. She was shivering and cursed herself. "Eep!" She yelped once she was discovered. He had her cornered. He hovered over and smiled. She looked into his deep blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat tenfold. He crouched down and wrapped a blanket over her body and scooped her up. He walked into his bedroom and placed her on the bed gently.

"I'll go get you some cinnamon rolls, while you find something for us to watch." He said kissing her on the forehead. Her adrenaline was rushing, and the kisses he provided her made her felt warm and cozy on the inside. He was a decent man who gave her the attention she craved for so long. She watched him like a hawk as he grabbed a white shirt from inside his black wooden dresser. He exited the room and came back in wearing blue gym shorts. She took note of the bigger white shirt in his hand.

"Here you go." He handed the shirt to her. "I hope it's big enough for you." He scratched his cheeks. "Is there anything else besides your constipation buns you want?" She gazed into his eyes and they twinkled with excitement, playfulness, admiration.

"You." She whispered.

Her voice was soft and seemed to carry in the wind, but Naruto's ears heard exactly what she said, and his brain knew exactly what she wanted.

Without hesitation he took off his white shirt and hovered over her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He removed the strands of hair from her face and brushed his lips against hers. Her tongue brushed against his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly enough for her to enter inside and she explored every inch of his mouth. She felt on top of the world as she was in control. Naruto gathered some of her soft hair in the palm of his hands and played with it. The two broke apart from some air and gave Hinata enough time to remove the blanket from her. The bulge in his pants said everything. She slipped down the bed and pulled down his gym shorts.

Her stomach did backflips and the nervous showed themselves through her trembling hands. "Hinata, I can wait." Naruto said eyeing her.

She quickly shook her head and muttered, "This is something I want to do."

Naruto moaned out when Hinata had placed him into her mouth. He hadn't realized she had pulled his briefs down. Hinata shut her eyes since this would be her first time giving someone oral sex. Sai had tried to many times, but Hinata couldn't bring herself to do it and just settled with hand jobs.

 _'Suppose I'm not doing it right.' She thought. "Ah, Naruto is so big. My jaws are stiff.'_

She removed himself from the insides of her mouth and took some air before going back at it. He tightened up and felt his dick twitched in her mouth. It felt good, a little hiccups with grazing his penis with her teeth, but what practice she would be better.

Hinata gagged on it, and Naruto removed himself from her. "Hinata, you know you can stop sucking if you're tired or got to breathe." He chuckled. She blushed at the embarrassment.

"It's my first time." She pouted.

He chuckled again. "I know. I know."

She looked around. "Do you have…" She played with her fingers. "A condom."

He pointed at the dresser. She got up and searched the dresser, while he sat on the bed removing his briefs and shorts.

She found the unopen box of Trojan bare skin condoms and wondered if Naruto has had sex before.

"Does masturbation counts?" He asked as if he had read her mind. "It's my first time too." He told her. She nodded her head and made his way back to him.

She opened the box and took out a purple square wrapper. "Sakura showed me how to put a condom on a banana one day in the school's bathroom."

Naruto held his stomach as he laughed. "Oh really? I wonder what other types of wild adventures you've been on."

She unwrapped the condom pack and slid it onto his dick that was still hard. She smiled at her accomplishments. Hinata lied on the bed and waited for Naruto to come. Again, he asked her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded in response. "You've been asking me if I'm ready, but are you? I mean, do you want too?" She got up and pressed her body against his back. The touch of her breast made the goosebumps on his skin rise.

"Yes." He turned around and gave her a kiss.

She lied back on the bed and he slid between her legs. He looked down at her and it was like they were on a boat sailing in the ocean that was calm yet little waves rocked the boat occasionally. He wondered if he had heard him… gulp.

"This is going to hurt. Just let me know when you want to stop. Okay?"

"I will."

He split her legs apart and rubbed against her just a little to get her wet. She squirmed a little which made Naruto stop.

"I'm okay. Please continue."

He nodded his head, and continued to press his finger against her, rubbing her gently. This was like a new touch to him. He couldn't explain it, but it was nice and warm and a little wet.

"I'm going to go in."

"Okay." _'Do I just lay here? What do I do? Sakura didn't tell me about this part.'_

He positioned himself in her entrance, and slowly insert himself into her which caused her to wince in pain, squirmed and shut her eyes tightly. She wondered if this was how it was supposed to feel. She didn't understand how people found sex enjoyable. Naruto wasn't even in completely and it hurt her.

"Hinat-

"It's okay, Naruto. Please continue." She said opening her eyes.

He leaned over and kept inching himself into her slowly. She gritted her teeth in response and inserted her nails into his skin, so she wouldn't go anywhere. Naruto kissed her on the lips as he thrust into her. She could have sworn she felt something pop, and ooze out of her. Her screech was muffled by Naruto kissing her and the pain down there throbbed.

Naruto gazed into her eyes, that were teary, and he became worried.

"Hinata, I can stop. There is no need to continue. I won't force you-

"You're not. You said it's going to hurt." She mumbled as she buried her face into his bare chest. "I want to make you feel good."

"And what about you?" He replied.

"Once I get use to it, it shouldn't hurt anymore, right?"

He lied her back down and spread her legs apart. "Promise." He told her before thrusting inside of her repeatedly. A new feeling was thrilling for him. He tried to go slow and easy on her, but the face she made and the skin slapping against skin made his dick hard and his mind filled with excitement.

It still hurt her, especially him shoving it in and out of her, but she felt a little pang of electricity moving around her body. He felt his dick tightened and felt himself about to explode. He quickly pulled it out and a rush of "water" filled the condom.

Hinata got up slowly and stared at the bed that had a spot of blood. "I know I wasn't good, but please keep having sex with me so I can get better."

Naruto gave her one look and burst into laughter. He was tired but couldn't stop himself from laughing. Hinata felt a wave of embarrassment. "Hinata, we'll keep having sex, so we can get better." He said scratching his cheek. "I don't think I was good either. I only lasted like five minutes" He replied nervously. "Do you still want that cinnamon bun?"

Hinata turned on her side and went to put her hands over Naruto but notice his side of the bed was empty. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto." She said in a sleepy voice. The room was dark, and only a little seeped itself in the room. She got off the bed and walked towards the door.

She heard somebody talking in the living room.

Opening the door, she tiptoed into the living and saw Naruto sitting on the sofa watching a tv show. Feeling somebody staring at him he turned his head and saw a figure standing by his room door. He squinted his eyes. "Hinata?"

The figure approached him slowly and revealed itself to be Hinata. He stood up. "Did I wake you up?" She nodded her head in a sleepy motion.

"I… I didn't see you." She yawned.

"Yeah, I'm use to waking up so early." He wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go back to bed sleeping beauty.

"Can you carry me there?"

"Of course." He said picking her up.

* * *

"Auntie, I found this outside the gates."

"That's Hinata's phone." Haru said snatching the phone from her nephew's hand. The lady was about to head to the office when Neji stopped by. "She left without saying a word last night." Haru's heart skipped a beat, fearing something bad had happened to her daughter. "Hanabi!" Haru shouted. After no answer she rushed to the girl's room and slammed the door open. "What happened to Hinata last night?"

Hanabi was lying on her bed. The girl had clearly been crying; her eyes were red. She didn't know if she had told her what transpire last night or to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't hold it in any longer when she saw Haru glaring down at her, and then Neji who was standing right behind her.

"Ha-na-bi." Haru said through her teeth. "What happened to your sister?"

Hanabi stared at her bedsheets. "She said she isn't go to marry Toneri and that she may possibly be in love with somebody else."

Haru nearly fainted but Neji caught her time.

"Auntie."

"Mom!"

"That ungrateful bitch!" Haru growled. She got off Neji and brushed past him.

* * *

"Naruto, I need to go to work for a while." Hinata told him. The two were cuddling in the bed, and it was almost 9'o clock.

"Do you need me to drop you off to get some clothes?"

"If you don't mind."

"Are you prepared for what may happen today?" He inquired.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hi…hi… Hinata!" Kiba stuttered as he saw the young lady walk in the office. She was surround by her colleagues who pondered her with questions about where she has been and what has been going on.

"Do you know how long you've been missing?" Ino said latching on to the girl.

"Yeah, Kiba has been holding it down."

Hinata bowed. "I apologize for not being here as a manager. But there have been some personal issues going on…. Kiba and Ino glanced at one another. "And I'm sorry to say, but I will no longer be your manager."

There was an awkward silence.

"W… what do you mean?" Ino asked. She was confused. "You've been MIA and now all of a sudden you sprung up on us and tell us that you're no longer going to be our manager?"

"Hinata, why?"

"It was a tough decision to make, and I sincerely apologize, but this is not something I want to continue doing. My main goal was to be an architect, but due to the economy I was not able to achieve my goals. Now that there has been an increase in work, I'm pretty sure I will be able to find work with my degree." Hinata informed them.

"Hinata, I need to speak to you. Now." Haru demanded as she walked in the office.

Hinata bowed to her colleagues. "Please take care."

She followed her mother into the office, and the door slammed behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gritted her teeth. "You're not going to marry Toneri? You're quitting?" Haru slammed her hands on the table. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't want to do this anymore, and I'm not going to marry that man. He's looking for a trophy wife who's submissive." She informed her mother in a calm tone.

"And who cares?" Haru said throwing her hands in the air. "You're going to throw away your family over a damn boy who has nothing to offer!"

"I'm not doing it for him!" Hinata shouted back. "If the relationship ends between me… and NARUTO, I wouldn't regret it."

Haru rubbed her forehead. "You're ungrateful and spoiled. A perfect opportunity and you're going throw it away. How are you going to take care of yourself?"

"I can do it on my own."

Haru chuckled. "Hinata, who paid for your apartment in full, your school, and the car you drive? Do you really think you'll be able to afford renting a place on your own? Living the luxury life, you're accustomed to? Do you think THAT BOY is going to support you? The answer is NO. You grew up with a silver… no a GOLD spoon in your damn mouth. Everything you own was given to you by either me or your father." Haru reminded her. "You have no sense of responsibility."

Hinata balled her fist. "No sense of responsibility?" She repeated. "Who was taking care of the household when you and father were out for a business trip. It wasn't the maids, but me! Who took care of Hanabi when she was sick, and you didn't know what to do? It was me! When you were drunker than a kite, may I remind you of that night, who drove us home? Me at 13! Do you know what would have happened if father found out? Exactly. Don't you dare say I don't have no sense of responsibility." She growled. "I wanted to do all of those things on my own, pay rent, purchase my own car, and choose a job I wanted! It was you who tried to baby us. I'm not getting married and that's the end of discussion!" She turned her back on her mother.

"You're going to lose your family. Is that what you want?"

"At this point I don't care."

"Get out! Now! You no longer work here. Pack your shit up and leave that apartment. And leave that damn car too. You no longer live there, you no longer own the car, and you are no longer welcome in the Hyuga Manor nor this corporation." Haru screamed. She picked up the phone and contact security. "I have an unwanted guest here. Please remove her from the premises. Now."

Hinata knew deep down inside something like this would happen. Sakura had asked her countless of times is she was prepared for it. But it was too late now. She couldn't go back on her words, and she most defiantly didn't want to marry Toneri.

She opened the door, and several of her colleague nearly fell to the ground.

"Hinata." Ino said jumping up. She knew there was something going on between her and the man she saw that day.

"Hyuga-sama, who would you like to be escorted from the premises?" One of the security officers say.

"Miss. Hinata. She no longer works here." Haru said adjusting herself.

The security officer stared at her confused. He knew Hinata since she was small. The young girl would come here from time to time with her father. From what he observed, she was friendly, and kind.

Nonetheless he did as he was told. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her as they were in the elevator.

The girl looked distraught. "Yeah… I'll be okay. Um, do you mind if I use your phone to make a phone call?" He wasted no time in handing her the phone. "Hey, it's me. Do you mind picking me up, please? You will. Thanks."

Hinata handed him the phone and bowed. "Thank you."

She stepped off the elevator and into the summer suns. She smelt a new feeling, like a shift in the atmosphere. She had to start looking for a new apartment soon. She had saved enough to managed herself because she was responsible contrary to what her mother may have believed.

"Hinata." A familiar voice said.

"Sakura!" Hinata walked to the car and opened the door to the backseat.

"Where have you been?" She scolded her friend. "You know I've been calling you ever since you told me Toneri was here."

"I'm sorry. A lot happened."

Hinata told Sakura was took place with her mother, then Toneri and Hanabi. She also told her how she lost her virginity to Naruto, and her being escorted off the premises.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Sakura hugged her. "Why don't you stay by us until you find yourself a place or maybe you can ask Naruto? Are you two still together?"

"I can't ask Naruto that! That's going to be so weird."

Sakura crossed her arms. "From what I can see, he seems to be into you and is concerned about your wellbeing. I feel like he's going to say yes, but I still don't mind if you spend some time by us until you get on your feet. Maybe you can ask Sasuke to help you find a job at his company." She suggested.

"No… I want to do it my way and besides I feel like it may cause tension by hiring a disowned Hyuga."

"But you should tell him what went down."

Hinata sighed. "I believe he already knows. He basically told me to prepare myself for today. Oh Sakura, did it hurt when you had sex for the first time?"

"Hmm… yes it did. I think it was on the fifth time of sex when it actually started to get better." She laughed. "If you see me now, well saw me before I got pregnant, you would have thought I auditioned for pornhub."

"That's it Sakura. I need to watch some porn!"

"Uhh?"

"I think I'm to stiff when he was putting it in and I sucked him off and forgot to breath."

"Hinata!"

"What?"

Sakura stared at her friend and smiled. "Sometimes I forget you're not a little child anymore."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're only a couple months older than me."

* * *

"Where is Hinata?"

Haru threw her purse to the floor in frustration. The tears she was holding in for so long finally spilled. "Why did you arrange that marriage for her?"

 **AN: Hey there! Thank you for your encouraging words.**

 **My sex scenes are not great, but I wanted to portray something real when it came to those losing their virginity. Hopefully I was able to make it believable. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata felt giggly inside when she stepped foot out the mobile store. She raised the phone in the air and stared at it with innocent eyes. Sakura eyed her friend and couldn't help but smile. Hinata had finally stepped foot outside after spending almost a week in a spare room in the Uchiha's household.

"Thank you for taking me to get my own cellular phone, Sakura."

She felt as if she was on top of the world. A phone she chose that was under her own name.

"It's no problem." Sakura replied. "But Hinata, when's the last time you spoke to Naruto?"

Hinata paused. "A week ago. I told him he wouldn't hear from me until I get a new phone." She replied.

Sakura placed her hand on her hip and stared at Hinata. Her eyes alone spoke. _Are you serious?_

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Are you going to tell him you've been living with us for the past week?"

Hinata groaned. "No. I just don't want him to worry, Sakura."

"I think you don't want to tell him because you know he's going to tell you to stay with him and you don't want to be a burden to him." Hinata remained quiet. "I honestly think you found yourself a good guy. He's respectful, kind and he make you happy."

"You're making it seem as if I'm in love with him." Hinata replied as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not, but didn't you say at one point you would like to fall in love with him?" Sakura reminded her. She shrugged after not getting a response from her. "Just make sure you contact him by today, okay?"

Sasuke place his silver Movado watch on top of his cherry oak dresser and unbuttoned his navy- blue blazer.

"When is Hinata going to look for a job?" He questioned.

Sakura took the blazer from him and let out a long sigh. "I don't know, but she's been depressed lately." She said while hanging up the blazer. "Did you speak to Naruto by any chance?"

Sasuke unbuckled his belt and he grunted something incomprehensible to Sakura's ears.

"What?"

"No, I haven't. Their relationship has nothing to do with me, but she needs to stop sobbing and get her act together." Sasuke said as he took of his pants. He let out a dry sigh. "Hinata is my friend, and I know you two are best friends, but this is no way for her to live. Find a way to get her out of that room. Her negative vibes are making my house terrible."

Sakura remained quiet as she pondered.

Almost a week had past and Hinata was up to the same thing. She hadn't left her room ever since she and Sakura went to get a phone for her. She thought she had gotten better, and her new-found confidence will motivate her, but she was wrong.

Her mind kept wandering to the incident that took place at her old job.

 _"Get out! Now! You no longer work here. Pack your shit up and leave that apartment. And leave that damn car too. You no longer live there, you no longer own the car, and you are no longer welcome in the Hyuga Manor nor this corporation." Haru screamed. She picked up the phone and contact security. "I have an unwanted guest here. Please remove her from the premises. Now."_

She knew what she was getting herself into, but the way her mother spoke towards her made her heart sank. After all, this was the woman who gave birth to her and at one point was a real mother towards her; but as the years went by and Hinata grew up and things changed- tremendously.

The tears ran down her cheeks. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the back. Part of her felt she was wrong to throw away her family. Part of her screamed to marry Toneri and deal with it and the other half knew it wasn't right. She had every right to decline the marriage, to walk away and shape her own destiny.

And what was even worse- she hadn't spoken to Naruto since then, not because she didn't want to see him, but was too depress. The last time she stepped foot outside was when she and Sakura went to the mobile store. It wasn't fair to Naruto since he had done nothing wrong and honestly, she didn't expect it to be like this. She didn't look for a job, a car nor an apartment. Her life was on pause now and it wasn't fair to the people who cared about her.

"Hinata." Sakura called out.

The noise of the spring mattress echoed throughout the quiet room and Hinata turned on her side and mumbled "Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you." Sakura responded.

See me? Was what she thought. Then it her light a baseball bat; it was _Naruto._ A wave of panic washed over her, and she got off the bed anxiously. Before she could tell Sakura to wait, her door opened slowly and the lights from the hallway made its way into her room. Sakura flicked the switch on and pushed the door opened to reveal the white hallway.

Behind Sakura stood Naruto who locked eyes with hers. Seeing him made her stomach do backflips and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms as he held her. Yet, she couldn't move and the words she wanted to say she couldn't.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakura said leaving her and Naruto alone.

The two stared at one another and neither said a word, until he broke his gaze from hers and looked around the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" She questioned.

She held her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"I got worried after I didn't hear from you." He said stepping further into the room. Hinata stepped back as he closed the door behind him. "I even stopped by your apartment, but the landlord said you didn't live there anymore."

The hot steamy tears formed in her eyes until it over flowed and her cheeks turned red. Hinata looked away and tried to wipe the tears away but was startled when she felt strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'm here now, Hinata." He said kissing her on the forehead. "You don't have to do this alone anymore, okay?"

Hinata nodded her head, but the tears refuse to stop. "I lost my family." She said in between sobs. "I don't know how to feel about the situation." Naruto wiped the snot dangling from her nose.

"Well first of all, we should get you cleaned up and put something in your stomach." He said looking around the room. "When's the last time you've been out? Sakura told me you haven't been eating much." Naruto said.

"How can I when my life is changing before my very eyes?" She said removing herself from him. "Part of me regrets this."

"Regret us?" Naruto eyes widened.

Hinata shook her head. "No." She replied in a hush voice.

"Then what do you regret?" Naruto questioned as she stared at the back of her head. She sat on the bed and remained quiet. "Hinata?" There was no answer. "This is really unfair. You didn't call me like you said you would and now you're giving me the cold shoulder." Naruto let out a long sigh. "Hinata, I need you to speak to me." He pleaded.

She didn't respond, nor glance at him.

"I'll be leaving now." He said while placing a white box on the brown table next to the door.

Sakura was leaning against the walls when Naruto opened the door. He glanced at her. "Thank you." He said as shoved his hands into his pockets. Before he could walk away, someone held onto his arm. It was Sakura.

"Naruto, please don't give up on her. She's just going through it and not thinking clearly." Sakura begged.

"It's unfair." He mumbled. "Maybe I made a mistake and should have left her alone when she told me she was engaged."

Sakura eyes widened. "No, don't say that Naruto! Please just take your time with her. Hinata has feelings for you and I don't think it will be good if you walk out of her life right now. She needs you now."

Hinata got off the bed and walked slowly towards the white box on the table. She opened it and there was a gigantic cinnamon roll drizzled with white frosting and garnish with cinnamon. She was amazed at how big the cinnamon roll was. She pulled a little piece off and ate it. It was gooey just the way she liked it. The tears strolled down her cheeks and she fell to her knees.

"I'm not pussy whipped, okay." Naruto said. "I told Hinata what was going to happen, and she knew and yet- His voice went silent.

"Naruto, you love Hinata don't you?"

He sighed. "I don't know, but I would like to fall in love with her. She's nice, cute, selfless and deserves the whole world, but maybe I can't give that to her. Maybe it will be best if she just marries that guy and gets her family back."

Sakura shook her head like a deranged animal. "No, Naruto. You're wrong. Hinata said the same thing about you. She wants to fall in love with you and right now she's not thinking clearly. Please go back and comfort her."

Naruto glanced back at the door.

Sakura walked into the room and saw Hinata in a fetal position trying to gasp for air. "Hinata!" She screamed as she ran to her dear friend. "Hinata take a deep breath and breathe." Sakura said breathing in and out. "Yes, just like that." Hinata squeezed Sakura's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Sakura shook her head. "It isn't me you should be apologizing to. You really hurt Naruto's feelings. Please call him and apologize when you can."

"I … He's upset with me." She said as she covered her face. Her cheeks were heated, and her eyes turned red by the amount of rubbing she was doing.

"Hinata," Sakura rubbed her head, "you can't live like this forever. You need to move on, find a job, and Naruto." Hinata kept shaking her head.

"I just want him." She mumbled. "I… I should apologize. Is he here?"

Sakura eyes saddened. "N-

"I'm right here, Hinata." Naruto said.

They turned their heads toward the door entrance and Sakura couldn't have been more excited. Naruto hadn't left after all. Hinata forgetting Sakura, scurried to Naruto and embraced him.

"I'm sorry. I don't never regret us." She said burying her head into his torso. "Please forgive me." She sounded muffled.

A smile adorns Sakura's face as she got up steadily. She looked into Naruto eyes and nodded her head. He saw this, and smile and he stroked his angel's hair.

"How did the interview go?" Sakura ask Hinata who was fixing her clothes.

"I believe the interview went well. Hopefully I get it." Hinata said.

"Is it the same company, JR?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes. I filled out the job application two years ago, but they rejected me, but I think I'm going to get the position this time."

"I would have expected you to get it since you are a Hyuga. I wonder why?"

Hinata's mouth straightened. "I sometimes ask myself that same question, not to be conceited. I'm a Hyuga and even though the economy went down I figured I would still get it."

"Let's not think much about it, but I'm 100% sure you'll get the position." She paused. "But are you okay working there? You know Sai still works there."

Hinata scoffed. "I don't care about him. I've wanted to work for JR ever since I turned fifteen. Sai just so happened to get the position before the economy collapsed."

"Ah, now what about Naruto? How did things go? You never told me what happened after I left you two, two days ago." Sakura inquired.

Hinata's cheeks reddened. "N… nothing happened."

She eyed her friend. "You sure?" A mischievous smirk graced her face.

"I'm sure! It'll be so weird to you know," She looked around the pave way. "to have sex in your best friend's house."

Sakura couldn't help but giggled childishly. "Hinata, you're too cute."

"And hungry. Can we stop for something to eat?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Sure, there's a sandwich shop right around the corner." She suggested.

"Have you eaten here before?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, they're really delicious."

As the two walked side by side, Hinata had something on her mind which Sakura took notice of.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you think I'm going too fast in this relationship. I mean we already had sex and we've known each other for almost two months now?"

Sakura thought about it. "I mean in a sense someone else may think it's too fast, but we are all human and the heart wants what it wants." She stepped in front of Hinata. "Do you think you're moving too fast?"

No," Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips turning it red, "I honestly want to be with him. I feel comfortable around him and he makes me so happy."

"I'm glad he makes you happy, Hinata. You deserve so much more."

"And I'm glad I have a friend like you supporting me. Thank you."

In front of the two young adults stood a small white cottage that read Mimi's Café in bold letters. It reminded Hinata of the ramen shop Naruto took her to on their first date.

"Pregnant woman first." Hinata said as she opened the door for Sakura.

"Thank you."

"Good day! Welcome to Mimi's Café. Table for two?" A fair maiden with brunette head sang. She looked no more than seventeen.

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

The white cottage café was small and adorable for those that like things miniature and _cute._ Hinata browse the room that was filled with mostly females. A Mucho man wouldn't be caught dead in here unless he was dragged by his girlfriend.

"Could you imagine Sasuke lounging in here?" Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear.

"That would be terrifying." She stuttered. "I couldn't picture Na-

"Naruto." She whispered.

Her eyes lingered to where Hinata was staring and saw Naruto sitting in front of a blonde hair woman.

"I'm pretty sure it's not a big deal. Maybe it's a coworker?" Sakura said.

"His shift ended two hours ago." She mumbled.

"Right this way." The server said as she led the girls on the opposite side of the room.

They sat down on the long white bench cushioned with a red and white pad.

"Maybe it isn't even Naruto." Sakura said placing her purse on the top of the table.

Hinata gave her the Hyuga eye.

"Like I said, it may be his co-worker." Sakura fanned her.

"What you like something to drink?" The waitress asked as she held a cute pink note pad in the palm of her hand.

Sakura eyed the menu. "I'll have the strawberry lemonade with a little bit of ice, please."

Hinata continued to stare at the two and saw the blonde hair woman lean over her table to wipe something off Naruto's face.

"And what about you miss?"

Hinata wasn't paying attention so Sakura ordered the same drink as hers. The waitress nodded her head and disappear behind the close door.

"Should I let him know I'm here?" Hinata asked, her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Hinata finally broke her gaze from Naruto and slouched down in the chair.

"Do you think he's cheating on you?"

Hinata shrugged. "He doesn't come off as that type. What a man really go to such lengths to play with my em- She paused as she thought about Sai.

It was as if Sakura knew exactly what Hinata was thinking because she said it. "No! Naruto is nothing like Sai. Never in a million years, Hinata."

"I know. I know. I just won't approach him. I should at least trust him not to do anything with her, right?"

"Yes, and speaking of the devil. I think Naruto saw us because he's coming with that girl latched on his arm."

Hinata turned around and saw the way the young woman was latched on Naruto's arm, and the way she looked at him. Her heart increased.

"What the fuck?" She muttered under her breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura said smiling at the boy as he approached the table.

Hinata caught a good look at the woman and she couldn't believe how beautiful she is. Her pale skin and platinum blonde hair was straight and silky. She wore a stylish white shirt and a pink pencil skirt.

She had to admit, they made a good-looking couple.

Cerulean eyes met lavender eyes, and the two stared at one another; almost as if they were talking with their eyes.

"Hinata," he spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just having lunch with Sakura." She spoke in a soft like voice. She took a quick glance at the woman and then back to Naruto.

It felt like someone poured twenty boxes of butterflies in her stomach and she felt nauseous.

"I'm sorry where are my manners." Naruto said. "Hinata this is Shion my co-worker," he introduced the blonde hair woman, "and Shion this is Hinata-

"His girlfriend." She said rather quickly.

Hinata didn't know what possessed her to say that, but she had to. She had to let this woman know that Naruto was hers. People always said the Hyugas had a strong eye and could see through things and right now Hinata could see through this woman and know she had feelings for Naruto. Her eyes alone told a whole story and she wondered if that's all they were.

Shion gave a weak smile. "Naruto, you never told me you had a girlfriend." She said with a pouted lip.

Naruto laughed nervously. This made Hinata look at him. A thought came in her head and she pondered whether he wanted people to know they were dating. Maybe he was embarrassed?

"Ah, I'm sorry. You've been gone for a whole month and I didn't get to tell you." He said. "How did your interview go?"

'Why did he apologize?' She thought. This made her angry- a feeling that was new to her. Why did she feel this way?

"Fine." She said bluntly. "I'll talk to you later." She mumbled.

Naruto stared at her and then at Sakura.

"Naruto, it's getting late." Shion whined like a five- year old preschooler.

She never once acknowledged Hinata and the fact Naruto has a girlfriend. Why was she still wrapped around him like he was single?

"I'll pick you up tonight, okay Hinata?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Have a nice day, Sakura."

The bell signaled and Hinata knew the two had left.

Before Sakura could say anything Hinata beat her to it.

"Wasn't that disrespectful? After I told her that I was his girlfriend she still had the audacity to still latch onto him."

"I completely understand." Sakura laughed nervously. "That was kind of rude of her."

"And Naruto!" Hinata threw her arms in the air. "He didn't even remove himself from her clutches. That k… kind of hurts."

"Remember Hinata, you two are new to this relationship and he probably doesn't understand. Try talking to him when he picks you up tonight." Sakura advised.

"Why should I? How would he feel if I did that with some random guy? Shouldn't he know this already?" She frowned.

"Hinata, talk to him and find out if he did. If he did, then you need to think about if you want to continue the relationship and if it wasn't intentional then you two should set boundaries." Sakura said. "And are you spending the night there?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Did you watch the porn?" Sakura said in a hush whisper. She thought she and Hinata were the only ones to hear, that is, until the waitress placed the drinks on the table. Her cheeks were stained with redness and she walked away quickly.

* * *

The car ride to Naruto's house was quiet and Naruto didn't know what to think. Hinata was different today.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "you never told me how the job interview went."

Hinata sighed. "It went well. I'm just praying they will call me soon." She said while staring out the window.

"Is everything okay?" asked Naruto.

He parked the car and stared at Hinata.

"No." She replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hinata, we've been over this. I need you to speak to me, this is becoming tiresome, ya know?"

Hinata felt a pang in her heart and she didn't know what possessed her to say it.

"If you're so tired of me then why don't you go out with Shion!" She shouted. She slammed the car door and marched up to the front entrance to go to the elevator.

Naruto who was puzzled sat in the car. "Shion?"

He ran out the car and caught the elevator just in time. Hinata stood in one corner with her arms crossed.

"What was that about?"

"You said you were tired, so I gave you a suggestion." She said childishly.

"I am so confused, Hinata. Please speak to me." He pleaded.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and they got off.

"Shion. She was all over you…" Hinata said making her way to Naruto's apartment door.

"All over me?" He repeated as he opened the door. "What do you mean?"

He closed the door behind them and Hinata turned around to face him. "She was all over you, even after she found out you have a girlfriend."

"But that's just how she is."

"But I felt uncomfortable. She should have respected our relationship and remove herself from you."

"Seriously? Is that why you're so upset?" He sighed. "I can't believe this right now." He mumbled.

Hinata was taken back and she felt the tears swell in her eyes. "How would you feel if you saw me wrapped around a random guy that you didn't know. How would you feel?"

"I trust you, Hinata! It doesn't matter. I know you won't do anything to hurt our relationship and the same for me."

Hinata balled her fist, which made Naruto sighed.

"Look, it wasn't intentional. If it makes you so upset, I will tell her to lay off." He said wrapping his arms around her. He stared into her lavender eyes and kissed her nose. "I won't do anything to hurt you, Hinata. I care about you." He said.

"I care about you too, Naruto."

The two snuggled into each other arms and the warmth embraced Hinata. "I'll be right back, Hinata. I need to get your bag."

She nodded as she reluctantly let go of him.

"Why don't you get the water ready, so we can take a bath together, okay?"

* * *

Naruto took her bags out the back trunk of his car and let out a long sigh. He wondered what that was about, and really didn't understood what he did wrong. If she trusted him, that was all that mattered right?

He went back to his apartment and saw a shadow moved in the bathroom. He placed her things in the bedroom and walked slowly to the bathroom. He looked in on time to see Hinata pulling down her white underwear.

"Hinata," he opened the door, "I'm back."

She turned around and blushed. "Naruto," She avoided his eyes and began to poke her fingers together.

"Yes?" His left eyebrow raised slightly. Her demeanor was different.

"I want to… get better at sex and I know this may sound wrong and you know let me know if it is because I don't want to hurt this relationship and I'm not weird and I've never done this…" Naruto crossed his arms as Hinata continued to ramble on. "but I think it will be good and different, but just—

"Hinata, just say it." He said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh," She lowered her head, "can we watch porn together?"

Naruto eyes slightly widened, and Hinata saw it just in time. She waved her arms frantically in the air. "I'm sorry if that sounded weird, we don't have to. I just thought it will be good, especially for me so I know what I'm doing."

He couldn't help but laughed. "I'm sorry Hinata, but that is a strange request." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "You look so innocent and sweet, but deep down you're a naughty girl, huh?"

"Naruto!" She whined.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slight peck on the forehead. "Yes, we can watch porn together."

After the two had settled into bed and snuggled with one another, he grabbed the remote from the end table and typed pornhub. He had to admit this was strange and a little awkward to watch porn with someone.

"Do you know which one you would like to watch?"

Hinata looked at the different categories and blushed.

Lesbian, Anal, Mature, Japanese, Big Dick… The list went on and with each one, her face grew redder and redder.

"Amateurs…" She whispered. "I don't think I'm ready for the others yet."

Naruto nodded his head and clicked on Amateurs. This was Hinata's third time on the porn site, but never came close to watching a video. She couldn't believe it and the titles were hilarious.

"Who comes up with these titles?" She said aloud. Her eyes never left the smart TV.

Wet and creamy, College slut begs for BBC, Clown squirts on college campus

"That one!" Hinata said pointing at the tv. "Husband fucks babysitter."

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her. "Who's been corrupting you!" He cried.

Hinata gasped. "Nobody." She said sitting up right.

He grinned as he threw himself on top of her giving her a bear hug. "I know. I know." He said kissing her cheeks.

The video started and Hinata was mortified by the acting. "You think they'll make it realistic. The acting is horrible."

"I don't think they're too concern about their acting."

Her eyes slightly widened when the actress shoved the entire dick into her mouth. "W… how?"

"Practice makes perfect." He said eyeing her, with a smirk spread across his face.

Hinata glimpsed it and glared at him. "I'm working on it. My mouth is so small, I can only put so much in it." She said stretching her mouth open.

"Trust me, we'll fix that."

She burst into laughter at his lewd comment. Naruto also joined in and two laughed until tears formed in their eyes.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and then her phone rang. "Hold on." She said as she leaned over on the bed to grab her phone from the end table. Naruto eyed the girl and took it as an opportunity to squeeze her butt gently.

She nearly yelped and glared at him, but he pointed his head in the next direction and whistled. Her eyes stared at the private number and shrugged her shoulders before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Come outside. Now!"

Naruto nearly jumped when he heard someone screaming loud from the receiving end of Hinata's phone. He gave her a puzzled look and the color drained from her face. It was her mother.

The phone disconnected, and she scrambled from the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked as he was getting up to follow her.

She shook her head. "It's my mother. I think she's outside?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No… I'll deal with her." She dug through her bags until she found a long cardigan and skirt. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Hinata took a big sigh as she exited the elevator. Her mind was racing because it has been almost a month since the incident took place. The cold air caressed her reddened cheeks and played with her hair. She looked around the parking garage and a saw a black car sitting their suspiciously. Her heart stopped when she saw her mother exiting her car.

Hinata walked up to her mother slowly. Haru took off her shades and she stared at her eldest daughter.

"Mother." Hinata said in a hushed tone.

"Hinata," She said louder, "when were you going to tell me you changed your phone number?" Haru said crossing her arms, as she tapped her left high heel shoes impatiently on the concrete floor.

"How did you know I was here?"

"That's not the point! You changed your phone number, you left the apartment and god knows what you're doing and where you're at! And that little wench has the nerves to lie to me."

"Mother!" Hinata shouted. "You will not be disrespectful to my friend." Hinata said glaring at her. "And what do you care? You told me to pack my things and leave!"

Haru was taken back at the angry tone in her daughter's voice. She squinted her eyes. "It's the boy you associate yourself with! Look how barbaric you're becoming. Who speaks to their mother like this? After all I've done for you!"

"That boy, again, is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And it's not about him. It's you! You're the reason why I am acting like this." Hinata said flapping her arms. "You, father, Neji! Everyone is trying to control my life and I just want to do what makes me happy." She said. She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

For a moment, the look in Haru's eyes softened. "You haven't even known him for that long" Haru spoke up. "Do you really know who he is?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow. Hinata rolled her eyes as her mother gave her a yellow folder. "He's been in juvie, Hinata. Do you really want to associate yourself with a delinquent? The only education he has is a high school diploma! How did he even get a job as a supervisor? Well, do you know?" Haruo snarled. "Look at the females who he is seen with? Do they look like they are just dating?"

Hinata flipped through the pictures and her heart sank as she saw the pictures of Naruto and some females, and then her… Shion.

Haru scoffed at the distraught look on her child's face. "Exactly. You should stop this and come home. Your father and I will forgive you and put this whole thing behind us. And I'm sure Toneri will accept your apology as well."

Hinata threw the yellow folder with the pictures on the ground. Haru gasped. "Hinata." She warned.

"It was juvie. So, what? Maybe Naruto wanted to tell me on his own leisure. And those women… he will explain his self when I ask. I wish you and father were not judgmental people. Naruto is a kind and a hard-worker, and I honestly believe you will come to adore him."

Haru scoffed. "What good is a man who can't take care of you?"

"Mother!" Hinata snapped. "He has his own car, he's working under Sasuke, he has his own place. What more does a man need? He isn't lazy, he isn't wasting his day away and he is a go-getter. If he finds a way to make money, he will." Hinata sighed. "So, please," her voice became low and shy, "put away your differences and meet him. For me?" Her eyes pleaded with her mom. If it was anything she could ask for, it what be to get her mother's approval and love again.

Her heart shattered after hearing her mother's words. "I will never associate with a low-life who takes the satisfaction of stealing other people daughters and turns them against the only people who has tried to do good by them. And I will not have a daughter who is shallow, selfish and disgusting speaking to me. When you've decided to drop that boy and beg for forgiveness, then I may consider your apology. But I wish you the hardest life and pray you realize we were only looking out for you." Haru said as she stepped in the car. "Hinata, this is good-bye."

The black car took off, and Hinata sniffled. She froze when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. "It's okay, Hinata. It's okay."

Naruto past Hinata a mug of hot chocolate and two sat on the couch in silence. The warm steam from the hot chocolate swirled around and Hinata's eyes followed it.

"Naruto," She spoke, "is there anything you're keeping from me?"

Naruto placed the mug on the coffee table and sighed. Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she felt nervous. "You want to know who the real Uzumaki Naruto is, huh?" His blue eyes stared into her eyes, almost as it was searching for something. She nodded her head. "You've been juvie? Who are all these women? What is your relationship with Shion?"

"I supposed your mother told you that, but..." He muttered. "Yes, I did go to juvie; more than once to be honest. I didn't have a good upbringing, even when I was younger. I was put in different homes and faced some difficulties and was even abused at one point." Hinata remained quiet and she looked away. "It's the same story you're going to hear from anyone else who's been in my shoes. Got with the wrong set of people, did some things, got into fights, stole some stuff. Got my fair share of warnings, but eventually I paid the price for it." He shrugged. "But after finding out who my parents were and with the help of my sensei, I improved. I began to work at fifteen, picked up some skills, dated some girls, graduated high school, decided college wasn't for me, so I got the job at the call center and I climbed my way up and became a supervisor." He twisted his golden locks. "I've dated some women before you, and it has been nothing more than just dating. Of course, those relationships ended. And as far as Shion goes. She is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." He leaned over and stared at the beige carpet. He then turned his head to look at her. "You don't have to worry about those other women, trust me. I'm not the type of guy. I was a virgin when I met you, lost my virginity to you and you are the only woman I've come so close to caring about. I'm honestly not hiding anything from you, and if I am, it is not intentional."

Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his forehead. "I'm sorry if I've ever had a trace of doubt in my heart about you, Naruto."

"Oh, really?" he said burying his head into her breast. "Don't do that again." He gazed at her. "I care about you."

* * *

Hinata laid on her back and her eyes fluttered as Naruto lead a trail of kisses down her neck to the navel of her stomach. The pure sensation of his kisses caused her body to twitch in excitement. His blue eyes reminded her of the ocean and she wanted nothing more than to swim in them.

"Hinata," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on the lobe of her ear. She felt her ear heat up, and she giggled as his tongue played with it.

"Na… Naruto." She giggled.

"Oh, so that's where your ticklish spot is." He grinned.

She pouted. "You better not." She warned.

His finger ran down her the middle of her chest and he eyed the black lacey bra. He then slid his finger down her stomach to the middle of lacey underwear.

Naruto gazed into her saucer-like eyes for approval. Without a trace of doubt, he placed both of his hands on the side of her underwear and slide them down and threw them to the side. The warmth from his hand made Hinata shivered as he played on the outside of her 'lips'.

A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt his finger slide up and down on the entrance of her opening. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion and he felt something wet seeping out of.

Her eyes widened and her back arched involuntary as she felt something entered her. It was a little painful at first, but she felt a surge of electricity going up and down her body. She looked at Naruto, whose cheeks were red just as hers, staring at her with his innocent eyes. She chewed the bottom of her lips and squirmed.

He pulled his finger out and stared at the wet substance on his middle finger. He put it back in and felt his way through. The inside of her felt warm and wet; and he found it much easier to go in and out of her. Every time he did so, she would squirm and moan as if she was begging for more.

Hinata's mind raced as her body jumped with excitement each time. She was hungry and didn't know how to put it to him that she wanted, no—she needed more.

"Naruto," she squealed. He glanced at her, and saw her chubby cheeks redder than before, "um, more please." She managed to say.

Naruto was surprised. He stuck his middle and ring finger into her and his ear had an eargasm as he heard Hinata let out a seductive moan. His boxers tightened on him and his dick imprint was showing. Her pink nipples rubbed against the cup of her bra, that added an increase in pleasure.

Every time he entered her, the noises of slurping made his dick jumped in joy. He decided to stretch her further and insert a third finger into her. He couldn't believe how wet she was getting, and he wanted to ram into her without a second thought.

Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips as she tried to cover her moans, but she couldn't. She moaned his name, and the pits of her stomach was burning. She couldn't explain it, but she felt she had to release something. She wasn't sure if she had to urinate, but it was making its way down to her opening.

"N… Naruto." She gasped as he practically pounded her insides with his fingers. She tried to cover her mouth and her back arched. "N... na… Naruto!" She called out. Naruto pulled out his fingers and gushed of what seemed to be water came out of her like a faucet being turned on.

Hinata, who was sweaty, got up and looked at the wet spot on the bed. Her face reddened. "I'm…I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…

Naruto's face was red as he stared at the wet spot on the navy-blue bedsheet. He glanced at Hinata, who looked confused and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to urinate on your bedsheets."

"Hinata," he breathed out, "that's not pee. You just squirted all over my bedsheets."

"Squirted? Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's not and it's nothing to be ashamed about." He told her. The years of watching porn opened his mind and he never thought he would have a girl squirting all over his bed because of him. He felt proud.

"Maybe," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him on his lap, "you can show me more of that." He said as he unhooked her bra. He took her bra off and watched as her breast bounced from their home. He picked up one of breast and rubbed her pink nipple in a circular motion.

Her breast reminded him of the softness of marshmallow. They were a handful as he tried to lift one of them up.

"Hinata," he moaned, while sucking on her nipple.

The electric shock she felt before stirred her insides and she wrapped her arms around his neck and grind her hips against his hard cock. Naruto felt his boxers getting wet and that made his mind go wild.

"Hinata," he moaned out. Her nipple had escaped his mouth, and he gripped her bottom and held onto it tightly as she continued to grind on him. She released one of her arms from around his neck and felt the hard imprint of his dick; it was so hard.

She couldn't wait any longer. Her hand entered his boxers' and grabbed a hold of his dick which made him moan out.

"Naruto, please put it in me." She said.

He laid her down on the soft mattress and pulled his boxers off. He positioned himself into her entrance and inched into her gently.

Hearing him moan made her feel proud of herself. "Why are you so wet?" He moaned out.

Sex. It felt different from before. It felt amazing.

He went in and out of her and Hinata felt she was on a rollercoaster. The sweat glistened his sun-kissed body and made his defined muscle show more. He had his fingers intertwined with hers as he thrust into her. The noise of the bed springs bounced off the walls, and she wondered if anyone else heard her screaming for more.

He kissed her to suppress her screaming and wrapped his arms around her sweaty waist as he rammed into her. Her breast bounced up and down with each thrust and she sunk her nails into his skin drawing blood.

"Oh shit." He moaned out.

He pulled out of her, and she squirted once more. Naruto entered her again and he pounded the living shit out of her walls. Hinata held onto the bedsheets and screamed his name. She never knew she could scream so loud, but she did, and she had no regrets; because when she did, she felt something other than her squirting seeped out of her body.

Naruto pulled out of her and held onto his dick as he came all over her stomach.

He breathed heavily as he looked between her legs. She had also cum. It almost reminded him of a creamy frosting. He flopped on the side of her and stared at the ceiling.

Hinata pulled the blanket over them and before she could say anything, she heard a soft snore. She turned on her left side, and her man was fast asleep.

* * *

Three weeks later Hinata was staring at her boyfriend's living room and shook her head; her soft dark locks bouncing with her. The man had no taste. His apartment was simply—ugh! Words could not describe it, but Naruto needed more spunk to his place.

The apartment was a nice size, for someone single. She groaned. She wanted to throw everything away and decorate the apartment herself, but she shook her head. It wasn't her place, and speaking of places, she needed to find one for herself. She and Sakura were good friends, heck even her and Sasuke, but she also liked her privacy. Walking in on your best friends having a heated make out session in the kitchen was not a pretty sight.

But she had to admit it was nice living with someone and she never noticed how lonely she felt after meeting Naruto. When she wasn't sleeping with him, she felt alone sleeping by herself in the guest room. His lite snores, the way he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her made her heart quiver with joy. She felt protected. When she felt sad, or when she thought about her family, it was like he knew because he encouraged and brought up her spirits.

And in all honesty, she did not want to look for an apartment. She had been doing some thinking and she really wanted to live with Naruto, not only to be by him, but to get to know the real him. What was it like living with him?

She spoke to Sakura about it, and she thought it would be a great idea. But she didn't know how Naruto would react to it. Maybe he liked living alone? She didn't want to be a bother. And she still hadn't heard from JR. It has been three weeks since the interview. She wouldn't feel right living with Naruto and not contributing to any bills. Heck, she already felt bad living with Sakura. She offered to dig into her savings to give them rent money, but Sasuke refused it.

She sighed. She would let Naruto make that decision.

Hinata's ear perked up as she heard keys jingling. She couldn't explain it, but hearing those keys made her happy because she knew it would be him.

She turned to face the door and she smiled brightly when he entered the apartment.

"Hinata." He greeted. She walked up to him and went on her tippy toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine. I cooked you a quick lunch. I'm not sure if you're hungry or not."

Naruto grinned as he stretched his arm. "Yes, I am! But I would really like to discuss something with you before I eat."

She nodded her head and he led her to the sofa.

There was silence between the two and he spoked. "Have you heard from JR yet?"

"No, I think I'm going to apply for another job. I was actually looking to apply at Regions and BRA too."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay. And have you been searching for a car? Isn't JR a little distance?"

"I thought I would just catch the train."

"Hell no!" Naruto said, which startled Hinata. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't want you to catch the train unless I'm with you." He cleared his throat. "I know JR is twenty minutes away from my job, and Regions and BRA are ten minutes away from JR."

She nodded her head.

"You're going to need a car too." He said rubbing his chin. "I know you're tired of staying in one spot."

She gazed at the blonde as she tried to ponder what he was thinking. Why was he asking all these questions?

He locked his hands together. "Okay, so I've been thinking lately, and it is your decision. I mean, it may sound weird since we've only known each other for about three months, but I feel this relationship if going very well and I want to help you as much as possible. And I want to know if you would like to live with me." Hinata felt the smile forming on her lips.

"Yes." She whispered as she looked down at her naked feet. Naruto eyes widened as he did not expect Hinata to say yes.

After spending time with her, and her laying next to him he was happy. But every time he rolled over on his side and found she was not there, made him felt lonely. The pure bliss, every time she would stay over made him enthusiastic and he had concluded this was something he wanted to look forward to for the rest of his life.

He tried not to show it, but he was genuinely happy. "Good," he cracked out a smile. He looked around the place.

"But I don't have a job yet. I can use my savings!" She suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Hinata. It's okay. You're still looking for a job, and then we have to buy you a car." He responded. "I know someone that works at a car dealership, so I can see if I can get a car for you at a low monthly payment. I'll pay your car payments, and when you find a job you can take on that responsibility.

"Naruto! I wouldn't feel comfortable doing t-

She quickly silenced her mouth as she saw Naruto smiling at her. "Hinata, if it were a problem, I would not offer to do such a thing. Keep your savings just in case anything happens, we would have something to fall back on."

"But what about you," she gulped. Was it wrong to ask him something like this? She hoped he would not be offended. "Would you be able to afford it?" Her cheeks darkened like a cherry tomato. "I'm not trying to offend you, but I-

Naruto chuckled. "It's only natural, Hinata. If we're going to be living with one another we need to discuss things financially, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I can afford it. To be honest it took me a while to save up my money because I would always spend it on stupid things or drink, or even going out to clubs, but having a long discussion with my sensei and falling on payments, I learned to save and take responsibility."

Hinata was truly amazed at Naruto. Sometimes he could be goofy, but deep down inside he was a mature guy.

"My average pay is $17/hr." he told her. "I also receive a bonus at the end of the month when my team meets their daily incentives. So, I'm bringing home around $3,200 and I also do a side job when it is available, and I usually bring home around $500 to $1,000 for that day depending on the client."

Hinata was astounded. "And you're doing this all on a high school diploma?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I really feel like I can make more if I learn how to speak English."

"I can speak English!" Hinata said jumping. "I can teach you."

Naruto eyes widened. "Wait, you can speak English?"

She nodded his head. "Fluently too. When you're not busy, I can teach you the basics. They even have a class if you're serious about it."

"That would be amazing to be honest." He smirked. "You're going to be my sensei from now on?"

Her whole body blushed, which made him laughed. "I don't think we're experienced enough for role play… yet."

She giggled.

"Well, my lease ends in the next two months and I know this place isn't really to your liking." He eyed Hinata who looked embarrassed. He couldn't help but smile. "Hinata, I know you have rich blood." He joked. "Why don't we start looking for a place to our liking this Saturday. Two months is right around the corner."

* * *

Sakura squealed as Hinata told them what Naruto said over dinner. Sasuke ate his food quietly as he listened to his wife squeal for joy. "Hinata, I'm sooooooo HAPPY!" she clasped her hands together. "I can't believe it, but Naruto's really mature. He actually offered to make monthly payments on a car while you search for a job?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes! He's actually going to take me to a dealership to get one tomorrow after he gets off from work."

"Wow! You actually got yourself a keeper."

Sasuke cleared his throat as the two stared at him. He wiped his mouth and placed the suave material on the table. "Well, I'm glad he is doing everything to help you, but are you sure you're ready to move in with him? Don't you think you two are going a little fast?" Sasuke asked. "You've only known each other for four months and he's already doing all of these things for you?"

"Sasuke." Sakura groaned.

"Somebody has to be realistic. It isn't going to be rainbow and sunshine every day. Just ask Sakura." Sasuke responded.

"She's going to have to learn one way or another, but it is Hinata's choice and she wants to live with him." Sakura said sipping on her water. "And if it does not work out, she knows she has a place in our house, right?" She said glaring at her.

"Sasuke, thank you for caring and you may feel like I'm being dumb, but I would like to gain the experiences of living with a man I love. If it is a bad decision, then it will be on me."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Very well. Sakura write Hinata a check for $1,000 as a house warming gift."

"Sasuke! Please, don't. I haven't even moved out yet nor found a place."

"What?" He said smirking his famous Uchiha smirk. "It's wishful thinking, right?"

Naruto clicked on his inbox as he received a scheduled appointment for 10:00 am with the president, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto accepted the meeting and wondered if anyone else had received an invitation.

He looked at his clock and saw he had five minutes until his meeting. He brushed his grey slacks off and ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Naruto," Shion said as she latched her arm around his. "Want to go the breakroom for a quick snack?" She said pressing her chest against his arm.

"Yes, we can go after my meeting, but Shion my girlfriend doesn't like when you latch yourself on to me like that, so I'm going to have to ask you stop, please." He told her.

She pouted a little and nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I'll meet you there when you get back, okay?"

Naruto stood in front of the brown door that had a glass window that had Uchiha Sasuke printed on the glass. He knocked on it, until he heard someone say, "Enter."

He opened the door quietly and bowed. "Good morning."

"Close the door and sit down, please."

Naruto closed the door behind him and looked around the room and noticed it was empty. He sat on the black leather seat. Sasuke had his big black leather seat turned facing outside the glass window and he saw everything. From the birds flying by his office, to the rain drops.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "No, not all." He said nonchalantly.

A vein poked out on the side of his head. "I heard Hinata said you two were going to look for a place together."

Now Naruto knew what this was about. "Yes." Sasuke turned around and glared at the young blonde boy. "What?" He said taken back by the death glare.

"You have no respect for anyone above you, huh dobe?" He scoffed. "How do you come here talking laidback. Do you realize who I am?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The question is, do I care, teme?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. "Shouldn't you hold your tongue when speaking to someone who holds your job in the palm of their hands?"

"And God doesn't like ugly." He replied.

"Oh, you're serious." Sasuke trying not to show any trace of emotions in his voice. "Do you believe since you're Hinata's "boyfriend" that I won't fire you?"

"No, but I hope you would fire me if I did something out of line that was not what the company stood for." He said laying back in the chair. "Now, why is it you called me here, teme?"

Sasuke was amused at the man laying back in his chair. He had something charismatic about hm and the people he spoke to in the company seemed to find him reliable and a burst of energy.

"The reason I called you here was to speak about Hinata and you. Now, I'm not her father and she is her own woman, but I expect you to have respect for her and follow through on your plans in making her happy. I pray you're not using her for your own gain." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "Because I will make you pay." He said in a dangerously low voice.

He straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "I'm a man of my word. I mean no harm to Hinata and I really care about her. You have nothing to worry about." He said raising his right hand in the air.

"Oh, and Sakura told me about the blonde girl that had her arm wrapped around you. Moving forward, don't do that. You're with Hinata, and she should be the only woman latched on your arm."

"Hinata and I already discuss it. It was not intentional, but I still don't know what I did wrong."

Sasuke leaned back on the chair and rubbed his chin. "If you saw Hinata latched onto a man, and her chest, mind you is huge, rubbed against his arm, you honestly wouldn't care?" Before Naruto could speak up, Sasuke stopped him. "No, think about it. Take your time, you're still getting paid for this. Would you really comfortable with seeing that?"

Naruto pondered about it and what Sasuke said. The thought of her rubbing on another guy or even latched onto him made his blood boiled. It was like that when she suggested to ride the train to work. That was enough to set him off because he heard of the horror stories his female co-workers described to him.

"No." He mumbled.

"Good. Stay away from that girl because she's going to cause you your relationship." Sasuke warned. He got up and buttoned his blazer. "I must be off now."

Naruto got off the comfortable chair and walked to the door with Sasuke following behind him. He turned around and bowed. "Have a nice day."

"You too, dobe." Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke slammed the door in his face. He grinned because the boy always had a witty comeback.

* * *

Naruto pulled up to the Nara's dealership. "So, I have a friend who I went to school here whose family owns this dealership. I told him about you and he is willing to help us find you a new car."

Hinata nodded her head as the two stepped out his car. The two walked inside the cold building and was greeted by an older lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?" The woman smiled.

"Hey there! I've been fine." He said leaning on the counter. He grinned at the woman. "I told Shikamaru I was coming in today to search for a car for my girlfriend." He told her. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and signaled the shy Hyuga over. "Hinata, this is Yashino Nara, my friend's mother."

Hinata bowed slightly at the older woman. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Nara."

Yashino eyed the woman and gave her a warm smile. "Eh, Naru-chan. How did you managed to score a lovely woman like this?" She giggled.

Hinata blushed. "My amazing charms." He said flashing her a grin.

Yashino smiled. "Shikamaru will be out soon. He's dealing with a customer."

"Hai." Naruto said. "Hinata and I are going to take a look at what you have, okay?"

"Okay, you may spot him out there." She called out.

"Hai, hai." He said waving at her.

The sun was warm, and Naruto shielded his eyes. "Now, what kind of car are you interested in?"

Hinata eyed the line of cars. "A four door, white … um, a nice sturdy car. Something like my old car to be honest." She mumbled.

Naruto wrapped his arm around and pulled her close. "I know it's hard and I can't imagine the real turmoil you're probably feeling right now, but I will help you through this, okay."

Hinata nodded her head and wrapped her arms him. "Thank you."

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his long-time friend, Shikamaru walking over to him lazily. He grinned widely.

"Shikamaru." He said spinning him and Hinata around to face Shikamaru.

Hinata gazed at the young man who looked as if he did not want to be here. He had his hands in his black cargo pockets and he had a lazy expression. There was no way this man was a car salesman.

The man, Shikamaru, stared at the young woman. "Sup?"

"Like I said, I've been looking for a car for Hinata. Oh, Shikamaru this is my woman, Hinata. Hinata this is Shikamaru. I've known him since third grade."

"H… hello, Shikamaru." Hinata said, bowing.

"Hello." He said in a raspy voice. "So, do you know what kind of car you are looking for?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was hesitant to speak. "She's looking for a four door, white, and something that resembles her personality."

Shikamaru eyed her and turned on his heels. "I know something she'll like." He introduced her to a medium size 2017 white Toyota corolla. "How do you like this car?" Hinata eyed the car and looked around it. Naruto and Shikamaru watched the girl analyze the car. She looked at Shikamaru and at the car. This was the same model car her parents had gotten for her three years ago.

"Do you want to test drive it?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

Hinata was ecstatic as she drove home in her new 2017 Toyota corolla. The beige leather seats were to her liking and the car smelled so new. She parked into the drive way where she was greeted by Sakura. Her stomach poked out even more and she almost forgot. Today was the day Sakura and Sasuke would find out if they were having a girl or boy.

She exited the car and walked up to Sakura. They stared into each other's eyes before jumping up and down with joy.

"Hinata! Your car is so… you!" She giggled. "I can't believe he actually got you a car. It looks really nice."

Hinata held Sakura hands tightly. "It is, and you know how much I love new things! He literally put a five thousand deposit on the car!"

Sakura eyes widened. "That's a huge investment. I really believe Naruto is falling in love with you."

"Sakuraaa!" Hinata whined.

"What?" She grinned. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"It is, but enough about me. So, tell me, is it a boy or girl?"

A big smile plastered Sakura's face, "A girl."

 **Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey readers! I know some may feel this story or their relationship is going fast, but some relationships are faster than others and some people find their true love after a month. Also, I don't feel it is necessary to write day by day events about their relationship so there are time skips.**

 **I want to focus on the highlights of every relationships; the good and bad.**

 **Update: My laptop died last year, and I just got a new laptop couple of months ago. I've been writing stories, new and old, for the past month.**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews. I know the story may jump from one thing to the other, but like I said it's the highlights and want to work on.**

Chapter 5

The bell chimed when the lovebirds exited the Sweet Tooth Ice-Cream Parlor. Naruto had decided to take Hinata out for a little treat. A few heads would turn from time to time to stare at the duo. Blonde messy hair and a tan skin that glistened in the sun was enough to make any female look twice. Their eyes gawked at the handsome man, who pulled out the chair for his lady to sit and wondered who he was. Hinata noticed the looks Naruto was receiving, and she couldn't help but smile, although she was a little irritated. He was no doubt a handsome young man.

"Did I tell you? Sakura-chan is having a baby girl." Hinata cooed.

"She's having a girl?" Naruto repeated as he took a scoop of his vanilla bean ice-cream.

Hinata nodded her head as she took a scoop of her Cookies n' Cream ice-cream. "Yeah, I wonder who she's going to look like." She said wiping her mouth with a pale-yellow napkin.

Naruto thought about it and chuckled. "With no doubt, she's going to look like a mini Sasuke."

Hinata thought about it and let out a nervous giggle. "Um, hopefully she has Sakura's personality."

"Well, what about you? Would you rather a girl or boy?" Naruto leaned towards her.

"I've never thought about it." Hinata hummed as she held her chin. "A girl would be nice. That way I'll have a mini me." She beamed with joy. "What about you?"

"I've always wanted to have a boy." He replied. "Girls just same so troublesome."

"Of course. Any man would like to have their first child be a boy." Hinata rolled her eyes.

Naruto pouted playfully. "Why did you roll your eyes?"

She leaned over the silver table and wiped his mouth. "No reason, but I'll be happy with either way as long as they are healthy." She informed him.

Naruto kissed her on the top of her forehead which made Hinata's face turn red. "So, what's next on the list?" He chuckled when he saw her blushing face.

Hinata pulled out her phone and scrolled through this list of apartments she bookmarked. "There's one on Northwest Valley Way." She showed him the phone. "It's looks nice and it has a two bedroom. I can use the second bedroom as an office space. I can use the space to work on some projects if I get hired."

"You mean when you get hired." Naruto corrected her. He looked at the pictures and was intrigued. It was a two bedroom and one-bathroom house that had a patio. "It looks nice. You think this will be the one?" He said as his eyes lingered to the price. "We've been out since early morning. Well, it doesn't matter. We have two months to find a place." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, it does. This isn't something to be laidback about Naruto. Two months will come and go in a blink of an eye." She replied, snapping her fingers. "Then we have to pack our things and find some furniture. We'll also need a new bed set." She rambled on.

"What's wrong with the bed I have now?" He replied with a frown.

Hinata crossed her arm and pointed her nose in the air. "We need a new one. It's not comfortable at all. How long have you had that mattress for?"

"Two years?"

"More like fifty years." She retorted.

"Hinata, I don't think it's necessary to get a new furniture set. We already have my sofa, the bed set…" He stopped talking once he noticed the girl eyeing him down.

"Naruto, your mattress is really stiff. Haven't you wakened with backpains?" She raised her right eyebrow. After not hearing another word from him she smiled. "Exactly my point. I think we need to schedule a day to go shopping for some furniture. Oh, we'll also need to get some towels for the bathroom. I saw this cute set online. I should probably order it now. Or should I wait?" She chattered away.

Naruto rested his elbow on the table and couldn't help but smile at the talking girl. She glared at Naruto when she noticed he was gawking at her. "What?" She frowned.

"You look very beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened at the compliment. "T… thank you." Her eyes looked briefly away from him. "And you look very handsome."

He couldn't help but smile even brighter. "I do?" It was like his voice was filled with happiness by the compliment.

"Yes." She gazed dreamily at him.

The following day, Hinata, who had just finish cleaning, was sitting alone reading a book while Naruto was at work. Her body was sore from last night's events. A small smile adorned her face because the blonde man was such a goofball; he was literally happy the entire day after she complimented him about being handsome. A small giggle escaped her lips because she had truly found an odd goofball, indeed. Who knew complimenting someone would go a long way?

She placed the book on the glass oval coffee table when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes lingered to the clock on the wall. "Did he forget his keys?"

The unknown person knocked again; this time it sounded agitated. "Is anyone home?" She heard.

Hinata was taken back because the voice sounded so familiar. She ran to the door and opened it; staring wide eye at the person.

"So, you are here."

"H… Hanabi. What are you doing here?" Hinata said.

"I should be asking you that?" The girl looked unhappy. "So, it's true."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Hanabi?"

"Are you going to invite me in or not? Because we need to have a talk."

Hinata hesitated at first, but once noticing Hanabi's facial expression she knew she didn't have a choice. She moved to the side so the high schooler could come in.

Hanabi eyes lingered in the living room and scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked. Deep down inside she was happy to see her little sister, but the girl looked pissed off in a way.

"You're seriously dating this man?" Hanabi said turning to face her older sister. "You left us for him? How could you do this to us?" She balled her fist.

"Hanabi, why don't we take a seat?" Hinata said in a calm tone.

Hanabi scoffed as she threw herself on the couch. "Why? Why did you do this?" Her eyes saddened.

"I thought you out of all people would understand." Hinata started. "Does it really matter who I am dating as long as they make me happy?"

Hanabi thought about it. "No, bu-

"Exactly. And shouldn't you support my decision or at least be there for me?"

"But the household! It's different." She shouted. "I don't get to see you anymore and this boy. Mother told me he's turning you against us." Hanabi eyed her. "How could you let someone turn you against us? We're your family and family will always be first. Or did you forget that?" She scoffed.

Hinata heart shattered. Why was this so hard to accept her decision? "What do you know! Do you want me to marry a man I know nothing about or who doesn't care about me?" She asked. She tapped her feet impatiently as the girl did not answer. Her eyes narrowed. "Would you marry a man like father?" Hanabi looked away, ashamed. "I am deeply disappointed in you because out of all people, I expected you to have my back. You haven't even met Naruto. Hanabi, he's honestly the sweetest person you'll ever meet in life. Right now, he's taking care of me. He bought me a car-

"Why! Father already bought you a car and an apartment! So how is he so special!" She barked.

"They took everything away from me!" Hinata snarled. Hanabi eyes slightly widened. "Oh, mother didn't tell you? She didn't say how she shamefully let the security officer escort me out the building? Or how she took the apartment and the car away from me?" Hanabi couldn't believe it because this was not what her mother informed her. "Or how she told me she wished I have a horrible life until I beg for forgiveness!"

Hanabi chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to digest the new information. For as long as she met Hinata, she would never tell such a story like this. And her mother and father were-

"Hinata, I'm home!" Naruto called out as he opened the door. "I got you the cinnamon rolls." He said holding up the white box. He blinked a few times when he saw a young schoolgirl sitting on his sofa. "Um… eh?"

"Naruto!" Hinata said turning to face the boy. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first, but this- this is my sister Hanabi."

Naruto smiled brightly at the younger girl who had her arms crossed. "Hi there! It's a good thing I bought a whole pack. Let's eat!"

The three sat at the table quietly. Hanabi would send death glares at Naruto who in turn smiled at her.

"What school do you go to, Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me by my first name like we are friends, you homewrecker." She spat.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said dumbfounded.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay, Hinata."

Hanabi got up abruptly and pointed at Naruto. "Why don't you ruin someone else life and let Hinata go?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata said slamming her hand on the table. "That is enough."

Hanabi scoffed. "He's a homewrecker, Hinata! He's probably using you to feed his own ego. I mean what are your intentions with my sister?" She glared at the man. "Do you plan to marry her, huh? Or are you looking for someone to take care of you?" She crossed her arms. "You don't look like much, so I refuse to believe you can even support my sister." She smirked at him.

"I wish you would get to know me better instead of making assumptions." He spoke up. "And I wish you would calm down in my household." Naruto said. "You're a very disrespectful child with no manners, huh? I didn't expect someone of your status to present yourself like this." Hinata looked at Naruto, then at Hanabi who was flabbergasted.

"What did you say?" Hanabi growled. She turned to Hinata. "And you're going to let him speak to me like that?" She glared at her sister. Hanabi then darted her eyes to Naruto. She grabbed the glass of water and threw it on him.

This startled Hinata. "What the hell!" Hinata screamed.

"Maybe he'll think twice about speaking to a Hyuga in that tone!"

Naruto sat there and wiped his face with his hands.

"Hanabi! Get out. Now!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata!" Hanabi gasped. "You're actually going to take his side?" ( **-inserts pickachu meme-)**

"Just leave." She said lowering her head. "Please leave," She said in a hushed tone, "before I do something I'll regret." Hinata disappeared to the bathroom and returned with a towel to wipe Naruto off. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Hanabi bit her lip. "Hina…" The tears swelled in her eyes. "I… I did-

Hinata gave her a sharp glare. "Hanabi, until you apologize to Naruto and respect me and my decision… I no longer want to see you. Don't speak to me. And don't look for me. Now get out." She said marching to the door. She slammed the door opened and pointed with her right index finger for her to get out.

Hanabi walked sluggishly towards the door. "Hina-

"I don't want to hear it. You don't get to do those kinds of things and expect everything to be fine. I swear you and mother are alike. Leave. Now. Before I kick you out myself."

Hanabi let out a long dry sigh. She exited the apartment and didn't bother to look back.

Hinata slammed the door and rubbed her temple. "Naruto, I am sorry that happened. She isn't like this." Hinata said walking to the bathroom where Naruto sauntered off to.

"It's fine." He muttered.

"I should have never let her in. I should have asked you first." She stood out the door and watched as the man removed his navy-blue collar shirt.

"Hinata, it's fine." He said once more. "I believe your phone is ringing." He told her.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and listened to the ringtone. She was hesitant at first to go answer it, but Naruto left the bathroom. "This day wasn't supposed to be like this." She sighed.

She picked up the phone answered in a professional voice, "Good day, this is Hinata speaking." Her eyes watched Naruto as he threw himself on the couch and turned on the television. She took note to speak to him about doing that. He and Hanabi were alike when they threw their bodies onto anything. She wouldn't want their new sofa to damaged by him being so careless.

Hinata blinked a couple of times. "Yes."

There was a pause. Her heart trembled with excitement. "Yes. I can start next week… You enjoyed it… Yes… Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. A project? Yes! Thank you. Thank you. I will. Have a nice day. Thank you."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the girl trying so hard to hold her smile. He caught the girl as she lounged on him. "Guess what!"

Naruto gazed at her. "What?"

She pouted. "You have to guess!"

"Hmmm…. Are you going to be making ramen tonight?"

"Ramen… What? No! Naruto, I got the job at JR!" She couldn't contain her excitement.

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly. He got up with the girl wrapped around his waist and he held her tightly, spinning her around. "Hinata! I'm so happy for you." He said.

The two stared into one another eyes and he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "And I have my first project first thing Monday."

"Well, this calls for a celebration." His lips tugged into a genuine smile. "Dinner tonight at a restaurant of your choice."

* * *

Sakura was so exited to hear Hinata got the job. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Sakura." Hinata replied. "I'm nervous, but I've waited for this my whole life."

Sakura nodded her head. "I know. I know. But I'm kind of disappointed about the whole Hanabi incident."

"I know. Naruto didn't seem to upset, but it was so wrong of her. This month is almost up, and we still haven't decided on a place." Hinata said as she sorted through her clothes. Sakura was in the guest bedroom and Hinata was looking for something she would wear Monday to work.

"What about the one on Valley Street?"

"The pictures were totally deceiving." Hinata frowned.

"Maybe I can help you two look since I'm free as a kite? Are you looking for a two bedroom?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes."

"I'll start looking tonight for one, but now that you're going to be working you probably won't get to see Naruto as much, huh?"

"I suppose, but Naruto told me he will have a new schedule soon. The company decided to change the hours of operation, so they won't be open at four in the morning. He'll be getting off at 5:30." Hinata told her. "So, I'll be home before him."

"How do you feel about this? About him?" Sakura asked. Her jade eyes almost seemed to be glowing. "He really makes you happy, huh?"

Hinata sat on the bed and swung her legs slowly. "Yeah, he does. He's such a goofball, but he is seriously a hard worker who wants to give his best. Despite everything my family has said and done to him, he never once stopped showing he cared."

"A good man like that is hard to find." Sakura said laying on the bed. "But suppose he acts differently once you two start living together?"

"I'll find out one way or another." Hinata replied.

"Hmm... are you going to have a housewarming party?"

"I don't have that much friends!" Hinata whined.

"Well, you have me, Sas-

"I know I have you two."

"What about Ino, Kiba… your old employees…"

"Kiba and Ino… I haven't spoken to him since that day they met Naruto for the first time." Hinata said with a hint of disappointment. "I need to call them. I'll probably take them out to dinner like old times."

Sakura smiled. "I think that would be great."

Hinata took out her phone and gave them a quick call.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Hinata had come over to make Naruto some breakfast. She knew the boy was going to be going in late to work today because he had changed shifts with another supervisor who needed to leave early for an appointment. She snuck into the house and crossed her arms. He had his clothes scattered all over the sofa. His shoes were not put in its proper place and there were dishes in the sink. A huge vein bulged out of her head. She could have sworn she cleaned this place two days ago. In fact, she had been doing a lot of cleaning during her days with Naruto.

She spent nearly two hours tidying up the place. She grumbled as she dried the last set of dishes. Naruto strolled out of his room butt naked. He entered the kitchen as he scratched his tummy. Something had stirred him out his sleep.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Hinata standing there with an egg in her hand. Her cheeks turned red as she gasped at Naruto.

"Naruto!" She said looking away.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He said.

"Put on some clothes! And did you brush your teeth?"

"I didn't know I was going to have company over." He grinned sheepishly. He glanced around his apartment and saw it was sparkling clean. "You cleaned?"

She scoffed as she broke the egg. "Yes, even after I cleaned the place two days ago." She said with a hint of annoyance.

He scratched the back of his head. "Eh, sorry about that. I went out with some co-workers last night and I kind of got drunk." He chuckled nervously.

Hinata eyed him. "You didn't tell me you were going out with your co-workers to drink."

"I wasn't expecting it, but they just hit me up asking me to tag along with them."

She whisked the eggs in a glass bowl as she wondered who these people were Naruto went out with. In fact, she had only met one of his co-workers and that was Shion. Someone she did not want to see again. Period.

Naruto came back in the kitchen wearing a blue boxer short. He had the toothbrush in his mouth and he casually walked up to Hinata and squeezed her butt.

She turned around and glared at the man. She seemed to be annoyed. The toothpaste burned his mouth slightly. He went back to the bathroom and rinsed out his mouth before going back to the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" He asked as he took a carton of orange juice.

"I cleaned the house, but you dirtied it up… again!"

"I said I was sorry." He sighed as he poured a glass of orange juice in a glass bowl. He drank the juice and put the glass cup in the sink.

He walked away, but he shivered when he felt someone throwing daggers at him. He turned around and saw a pissed off Hinata.

"What?" He blinked a few times.

"The cup. I just washed all those dishes, ya know!"

Naruto stared at her and smirked. "Oh, when did you start speaking like me? I think you've been hanging around me a lot." He smiled.

"Naruto," Hinata warned. "It's not fair." She said putting the glass bowl of whisked eggs on the counter.

"Seriously, Hinata? Are you seriously blowing up about a glass being in the sink?" Hinata was taken back. "You're cooking and using the dishes so it's going to have to be washed anyway."

"Are you serious?" Hinata said shockingly. "I spent the last two hours cleaning up your mess. I've been doing it, but it's becoming annoying. There's only one of you living here. How do you get the place so dirty?"

"Hinata, I think you are taking this out of-

"Whatever Naruto." She said.

To her it was not a trivial thing. She noticed that once she started spending her days by him, the house was almost always a mess. To him leaving his work clothes he wore that day on the floor, to dishes being on the coffee table. At first, it was not problem, but this habit of his was upsetting her. Why did she had to keep cleaning after him?

"Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "Can you at least keep the house clean? That means hanging your clothes when you take them off or putting them in the dirty clothes basket. If you're going to use a dish, please wash it after you're done. I shouldn't have to tell you this, Naruto."

"You're speaking to me as if I am a child."

"I am not!" She shouted. "It isn't that hard to keep the place clean. Gosh. I just wanted to come and surprise you by making you breakfast, but I come to a dirty place!"

"It's not like I asked you to come and cook for me." He snapped.

"Are you serious right now?" Hinata said facing him.

"I don't know why you're so upset." He said crossing his arms.

"Naruto! You're a slob! Gosh! And you're right. I don't have to cook for you! I'm leaving." She said storming out of the apartment.

She slammed the door behind her.

"What the fuck is her problem?" He mumbled.

Hinata lied on her side and held her stomach. "Why now?" She mumbled to herself. The sun seeped through the blinds and onto her. She let out a long sigh as she flipped over, away from the sun. Her cramps were always the worse and her whole body felt out of whack. That may have explained the reason she felt so many emotions.

Then her mind returned to this morning events. Hormones or not; there was no way she was wrong. Naruto was a slob and the fact that he didn't see what he did irritated her soul. And then not only that. He had the audacity to say:

" _It's not like I asked you to come and cook for me."_

That really put a damper in her mood. She felt unappreciated because she wanted to do those things for him. She had someone to cook her home meals or to make sure she was doing her best in school, but Naruto didn't have any of those things. She wanted to do those things for him, to make him happy. But the least he could do was listen to her and wash up after himself.

She let out another sigh. She really missed him. Two days without seeing him felt like an eternity to her and she wondered if he felt the same way. Did he miss her? And then she thought about him going out with his friends. It's not that she minded, but she wanted to know who they were. Were they guys? Girls? Did Shion tag along? Was she wrong for thinking about it?

She grabbed her phone and set her alarm clock for her dinner date with Kiba and Ino. She briefly scrolled through the messages of her and Naruto. Hopefully, everything would go back to normal before she started her job Monday morning.

* * *

Kiba and Ino were escorted by a waiter who led them to a circular dining table where Hinata was sitting. Ino wore a long V neck, purple dress and silver high heels that glittered when the light hit it. Her long blonde hair past her hips and Hinata couldn't help but smile. Ino always knew how to turn heads. Kiba on the other hand wore a simple black jean pants and a white button up shirt.

"Hinata!" Ino smiled as she embraced the girl.

"Hello, Ino." She returned the hug. "Kiba." She smiled as she hugged him.

They sat down and Ino couldn't contain her excitement. "Hinata, I'm so glad you called us up for dinner. It's been so long, and I haven't seen you in a long time." She chattered away. "I've missed you terribly."

Kiba was less than excited and Hinata noticed that. "Kiba, I know… I haven't spoken to you…

"In what almost two months? You seem to be happy though." He said almost bitterly. Hinata understood this because she had abandoned them the night she saw them.

"I wanted to apologize for that night, but I guess I should tell you two the whole story." Hinata lowered her head.

They eyed her suspiciously before she started. Ino and Kiba listened to her attentively and couldn't believe it.

"Your mother… she actually said that?" Kiba said dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Hinata said playing with her food that arrived during the middle of her story. "But I'm with Naruto, even though- She sighed as she did not want to remember what happened that day. "He makes me happy, so we're actually going to look for a place."

"I can't believe you're moving in with him." Ino said laughing nervously. "Isn't that too early? You've only known him going on three months?"

"Ino, Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions." Kiba said.

Ino frowned. "I know, but… suppose something happens between you two and he kicks you out or decides he doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"If it wasn't meant to be then oh well." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I refuse to marry that man Toneri."

"I mean I know it was personal and all, but I wish you didn't keep us in the dark for so long." Kiba said. "We're your friends." He reminded her.

"I know. And I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just feel awful about the whole thing.

"It's okay, but just don't do it again." Kiba let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, I honestly thought you forgot about us." There was a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"I would never." She raised her voice. "You two have helped me every step of the way and you helped me with so many things, especially in the company."

Kiba couldn't help but smile. "I must admit, we were your right-hand men." He scratched his cheek.

"How is everything going in the company?"

The smile faded from Kiba, and so did Ino. "Well, Neji took over your job." Ino replied.

"Can we not mention him when we're away from work." Kiba said gulping down a glass of red wine.

"He's especially giving Kiba a hard time." Ino told her.

"I'm sorry you two are going through this, but- Hinata looked down at her food, "if things didn't play out how they did I would still be there." Her voice went quiet.

"You have your life to live." Kiba responded. "Besides you didn't have a choice, but to work there." He cut through the steak. "Ino and I will be fine."

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, don't worry about us. You did a lot for us and you even saved some of us from getting fired, but like Kiba said it's time you live your life." There was a hint of deviousness in the way she smiled. "Now that that's over, Hinata." Ino said grinning. "Your face seems to be glowing." She hummed.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"They say when a woman glows, she's… Ino looked around. "You know." She said making inappropriate sex gestures with her hand.

Hinata's face reddened, even Kiba was a little shaking. "Ino! You can't talk about someone's sex life." Kiba scowled her.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried once she noticed some of the guest looking at their table.

Ino couldn't help but giggle. "I'm just saying." She leaned in. "So, tell me, how is it?"

"You know what, I'm going to use the restroom." Kiba said getting up.

"Uh, it's good." Hinata shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Good?" Ino repeated. "That doesn't sound very good." She frowned. "Is he pleasing you?"

"Ino." Hinata faced reddened. "He does, but it's a little uncomfortable ta- talking about my s-s-sex life." She stuttered uncontrollably.

Ino pouted. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know. You were a virgin after all."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Ino spoke up again.

"What kind of birth control are you taking? I got these from my doctor, but they make me so bloated." Ino said taking out a small pill from her purse.

"Birth control?" Hinata asked confused. She took the pill in her hand and studied it.

"Yeah, birth control? I assume you're taking it?" Ino questioned.

"No." Hinata said unsurely.

Ino was surprised. "I mean I know it's not common in Japan, but shouldn't you take something to avoid getting pregnant."

Hinata's face turned beet red. "I'm not going to get p… pregnant. It's not like w… we do i..it every day." She stuttered. She had to admit, since the two lost their virginity their sexual appetite was at its peak.

"Do you use condoms?"

"Sometimes…"

"Hinata." Ino gasped. "You could be pregnant right now." She giggled.

"Ino, don't say that! I'm going to start the job of my life and… my period just started today." Hinata said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, you better look at some birth control pills." Ino suggested.

Hinata sighed as she listened to Ino and her "sex ed" advice. It didn't matter what the conversation was, Ino always managed to turn it into sex ed class. She was even the one that told Sakura she was pregnant. At first Sakura laughed it off, because she and Sasuke weren't expecting one so soon. However, she felt something was wrong because her breast was sore and indeed, she was pregnant.

"If we find a place, I want to invite you and Kiba for the a little get together." She smiled. "And this way I could formally introduce you two to Naruto."

"I'll be there." Kiba said returning from his little adventure.

Ino nodded her head. "You can count on me."

* * *

It was Sunday night and Hinata still had not heard from Naruto. She was deeply upset because he did not call to find out if she made it home safely. She sighed in frustration because this was their first real fight and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Come in." Sakura called out.

Hinata opened the door slowly and saw Sakura laying on her bed with a tub of ice cream next to her. "Sasuke's not here?"

Sakura shook her head. "He went out."

"Sakura, can we talk?"

She smiled as she turned the volume down for the tv. "Is it about Naruto?"

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata sighed as she lied next to Sakura.

"He texted me Thursday to find out if you made it home safely."

Hinata's head shot up. "He did? Why didn't he call me!"

"He sounded kind of upset. What happened?"

"He's a slob." Hinata said. "Since I've been with him, I've been doing a lot of cleaning-

Hinata told Sakura the incident that took place. After she was done, she buried her head in the pillow.

"Has Naruto ever made you feel that he didn't appreciate you besides the incident that took place?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata thought about it. "Not really, I mean he always look happy when I do something for him."

Sakura nodded her head. "Did you ever speak to him about him being messy?"

"No, but-

"Hinata, maybe you did overreact." Sakura held her hands up in the air as Hinata glared at her. "I'm not saying Naruto is in the right either. He should have listened to you instead of being offended, but I mean you two are going to be living together soon and well- if he's going to act like this then maybe it isn't best you two move in together."

Hinata felt her eyes watered at what Sakura was saying.

"Hinata," Sakura said as she hugged the girl. "Is it your period?"

"It's playing a part in it, but I just wanted to do something nice for him."

"I know. I know." Sakura said comforting her. "And Thursday was the last time you spoke to him?"

Hinata sniffled. "Y-yeah."

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled.

It was Sunday morning, 2 am and Naruto still had not heard from Hinata. He had texted Sakura to find out if Hinata had made home safely the day of their mini argument and was relieved to found out she was there. But he did not have the pride to contact the girl to discuss it. Naruto poured the glass of sake in his mouth and he shook his head.

"What's the matter, kid?"

"Baa-chan, I don't understand woman."

"Can you stop calling me that?" The pale woman frowned. "What's the matter?"

He glanced at the older woman and stared into her orange topaz eyes.

"I told you about Hinata. I got her a car, I stopped "latching" on to Shion as she puts it, but she still manages to complain about something." Naruto said rubbing his temple in a circular motion. "She even called me a slob!" He gulped down another cup of sake.

"But you are, Naruto." She said covering her mouth to stop herself from snickering.

Naruto shot her a glare. "I am not."

Baa-chan, whose real name was Tsunade gave him the eye of disbelief. "Naruto, you are. I don't know why you're upset. I'm already surprise you keep your car clean." She told him. "And she seems like a nice girl who has her heard screwed on properly, unlike those other girls you've introduced me to." Tsunade said as she poured herself a glass of sake. "You can't put a price on love, Naruto. Just because you bought her a car doesn't mean anything. She has every right to say how she feels." Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks. "You know better than this, but you'll have to learn for yourself."

"Baa-chan!" He whined. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Naruto, you've calmed down a lot and you've matured just a little, but you need to realize other people's feelings. That's probably why you probably can't keep a girl." Tsunade said holding the cup between her fingers. "How long have you been dating this one? Two? Three months? I'm surprise you're moving in with her, kid."

"Do… do you think she's going to break up with me?" Naruto said. His face looked distraught.

"Who knows? Maybe she might." She grinned. "I mean this is the longest relationship you've had."

Naruto held his head as he looked at the table. He sighed as he took another sip of sake.

Hinata was sleeping when she received a call. She tried to ignore it, but it just kept going on and on. She finally turned around and nearly jumped off the bed when she saw who it was from.

"H- hello?"

"Oi." She was startled because it was a woman's voice. "Can you pick up your boyfriend?"

Hinata looked at the time and was shocked.

Hinata drove to Konoha's pub. Apparently this woman stated Naruto was there… drunk and needed a ride home. She got out of the car and saw a big breasted lady standing there, all superior-like, with Naruto resting by her legs.

"Um…"

"You're must be Hinata. Hi, I'm Tsunade." The woman introduced herself. Hinata bowed. "He had too much to drink." She said scratching her cheek. "Do you mind taking him home?"

Hinata stared at the woman, then Naruto who head was bobbing up and down. She thanked the woman for helping her put Naruto into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, and she expected Naruto to act drunk, but the boy just sat there staring in the distance.

"Hina," he hiccupped.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry." He said. She blinked a few times. His speech did sound slur, but she was sure he apologized.

Hinata was shocked by what he said. She didn't say a word because he reeked of alcohol and didn't want to say anything to a drunk person.

It was a little difficult to help the heavy man up, but she managed to bring him to his apartment and place him on the bed. She smiled because although she'd look small and cute, she was a strong woman.

She disappeared out the room and came back with a damp wash cloth to wipe his face. She scrunched her nose as the smell of alcohol hit her nose.

After he was settled in bed, she went to the bathroom and took a long shower. She decided she would sleep there tonight and just leave in the morning to get her clothes and get ready for work.

"Hey Sakura, I'm by Naruto. Yeah, I'm sleeping over… I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I know, but still. Okay. Good night."

Hinata watched as Naruto went to sleep. They were going to have a long conversation when he woke up.

Naruto's nose wiggled when the smell of eggs cooking traveled up his nostril. He held his head as a throbbing pain shot throughout his brain. He let out a dry sigh as his throat was sore. This was his second night drinking. He had to stop. This was something he did… He shook his head. No, that was in the past.

He threw the blankets off him and swayed left to right until he walked out the room. "Eh, baa-chan doesn't know how to cook." Naruto said as he turned the corner and was face with Hinata, who wore an apron, cooking breakfast.

The sight was mesmerizing. She had her long hair in a ponytail, wore only a big white t-shirt, most likely his. He stayed posted by the corner as he watched the girl working hard to cook the food. His heart skipped a beat because she seemed so focus.

She glanced at the clock and then place the fluffy eggs on the plate. Hinata took off the apron and walked around the corner where she collided with Naruto.

"Naruto." She said rubbing her head. "You're up?"

He nodded his head. "I made you some breakfast. Come join me and eat." She said taking him by the hand. She looked back because he did not move. "Naruto?" She tilted her head to the side, cutely.

"Hinata," He said chewing the bottom of his lips, "I'm sorry." He sighed. "All this time I'm telling you to communicate with me, but when you do it, it seems that I don't get it. I'll try my best to keep the house clean from now on and I do like…" he looked away, "when you cook me home-meals, so I do appreciate you." His cheeks were stained with red. "I sometimes have a hard time saying the right words, ya know?"

"Let's talk about it after breakfast, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I want to talk about it now."

Hinata sighed softly. "That really hurt my feelings and then you didn't text or call me to find out if I made it home safely."

"I called Sakura."

"Sakura isn't your girlfriend! You should have called me directly." She took a deep breath as she felt her voice rising. "All I wanted to do was cook for you to make you happy, to experience a home cook meal-

"And I am Hinata. You don't know how much I appreciate you. Like I mentioned I have a hard time saying what I want to say, and I guess I choose the wrong words." He rubbed his head. "I guess I did overdo it."

"Yes, you did." She frowned. "I'm not your maid."

"I know, Hinata."

"Do you?" She retorted.

Naruto held her hands and looked into her eyes. "Hinata, you're not my maid. You are my woman, nothing less. What I did was wrong, and I should have contacted you right away."

"But when? When were you going to call me? Huh? I received a call at two in the morning from a woman named Tsunade asking me to pick you up. If she hadn't call when would you?"

"I- She looked into his eyes and he looked away.

"You really had no intentions of contacting me?" She sounded almost sad.

He let go of her hands and Hinata felt a piece of her leaving. "I just didn't know when." He chewed the bottom of his lip. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to say anything out of the way. You mean a lot to me and I didn't want to push you further away if I didn't already." He held her chin and gave a quick peck on the lips. "Can you forgive me?"

She stared into his blue ocean eyes and felt her legs trembled. She cursed herself for giving in because she wanted to give him a piece of her mind to show him a thing or two.

"Fine." She looked away.

Naruto held her chin once more and forced her to stare into his eyes. "Are you sure?" He leaned in once more and gave her a longer kiss on the lips. Before Hinata could say another word, he kissed her again and again. Her body was pressed against the white wall, and Naruto hovered over her, kissing her every so often.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "Fine!" Her smile then faded and she stared seriously in her eyes. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise you I won't." He stared dreamily into her eyes.

"Let's eat. I have to get ready for work soon."

* * *

It was Hinata's first day on the job and she was nervous as hell at first, but as the day went on, she quickly adjusted. She had met the clients, a married couple who was planning to move to Konoha. They told Hinata their dreams and what they had in mind for a place. They drove her to the location, a well-known rich area in Konoha. She looked around the premises and she jolted down some notes.

After they left, she was already working on the structure.

"Hinata," somebody purred. She glanced from her work and stared at the pale figure standing in front of her desk.

"Sai." She said without a hint of emotion.

"I heard you would be working here." He said giving her a creepy smile. "And I heard about the incident with you and your parents."

Hinata looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sai folded his arm and smiled. "I heard they disowned you because you didn't want to marry the man, they call Otsutsuki. That was a little foolish, don't you think?"

Hinata put down her pencil and straightened her posture. "That is none of your concern what I decide to do with my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my work." Feeling someone gawking at her, she looked up and saw Sai posted by the door. "Can I help you?"

He continued to smile. "Hinata, I know what I did upset you, but I am a changed man. Can I at least take you out to dinner for getting the job? I know you've wanted to apply her for a long time."

Hinata clicked her tongue. "No, my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"Your boyfriend? Ah, don't tell me you turned down Otsutsuki for him?" After not hearing a word, Sai grinned. "Ah, young love indeed. Suppose- He stepped into her office, "it doesn't work out?"

Hinata tried to ignore him, but he was getting under her skin. What did she ever see in him? "I'm trying to work, Sai. Can you leave?"

"I will, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata scoffed. "Like how you did me?" She snarled.

Sai sighed. "I'm sorry, Hinata. And I was a foolish man for letting you go, but I'm a changed man and I would like to make it up to you. At least let me take you out to dinner for getting the job."

"No, thank you."

Sai sighed in defeat. "I'm always here for you. Just call if you need me." He said, walking out of her office.

* * *

Shion pouted as she stared at Naruto who was concentrating on his assignment. He nearly fell off his chair when Shion latched onto his arm. "Naruto, you've been ignoring me lately." She puffed out her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Shion?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the computer. "I went out with you drinking a few days ago."

"Yeah, but it was with the other co-workers. We don't get to go out by ourselves anymore."

"I took you out for ramen a day ago on our lunch break." He typed some numbers into the excel sheets.

"But I don't get to sleep over your place anymore. I miss cuddling with you."

Naruto turned his head to look at her. "You shouldn't say things like that loud. You know how it can get if somebody were to hear that."

Shion grumbled something inaudible. "It isn't fair."

"Well, I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah and she doesn't like me." Shion said. "Honestly, she doesn't seem like much. She's so bland."

"Shion." Naruto glared at her. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." He removed her arm from his. "I need to finish this before I get off." He told her.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Naruto. I'm sorry." Shion said.

Naruto sighed. "It's okay. I really need to finish this, so I'll talk to you later."

He was already having a bad day as it was, an extremely bad day and he contemplated telling Hinata about it. It was eleven on the dot when he had the opportunity of meeting her father. He took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Fuck him." He said to himself.

Shion stared at Naruto and saw the boy was irritated. It wasn't like him and she wondered what happened when Anko called him from his station.

 **After work:**

Hinata, who had just finished cooking, was sitting on the sofa searching for a place. Sakura had sent her some earlier and she was browsing through the selection. She found a few that were to her liking and wondered if Naruto would like it.

"Hinata, I'm home." Naruto called out as he barged into the apartment. "How was your first day on the job?"

She looked up from her phone and smiled brightly. "It was okay." She told him. She had decided to leave out Sai. Naruto didn't know about her ex, and there was no need to bring him up. He was in the past and that's where he will always be.

"Just okay?" Naruto questioned. He sat beside her and rested his head on the top of her shoulder. A light fragrance filled his nose and he smiled.

"Yup. It's everything I expected it to be, but how was your day?" She asked, looking all flushed in the face.

"Eh, had to fire some people, but other than that it was okay." Naruto replied. There was something in his tone, which Hinata noticed. It was like he was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" Hinata questioned. She put the phone down and stared at him suspiciously. His face didn't show the brightness he always wore. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." His voice turned soft. He avoided eye contact with her and Hinata knew something was up.

"Naruto." She hummed. "What's the matter?"

He let out a big sigh. "I don't feel like I'm smart enough." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, most of the people I work with have some sort of college experience and they speak English. I'm the only one who doesn't have a college degree and can't speak English." He groaned. "One of my agents, who's bilingual by the way, had a supervisor call in English and I had to give to give it to Shion." Hinata sat there, listening attentively as Naruto vented. "What good am I to a company if I don't understand English?"

Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto and hugged him softly. He melted in her arms and returned the hug.

"Naruto, would you like to go back to school? Like college?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know what I'm good at." He said truthfully. "And don't you think I'm s little old to be attending classes?"

Hinata shook her head. "You're never to old to go back to school. I speak English, so I can help you." She told him. "When you get off from work every day, I'll teach you and I'll even speak English around you." She said excitedly. "You're smart and I know you'll get it."

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "I would love that."

"Oh, Sakura sent over a few places and they don't look too bad. We can check it out this Saturday." Hinata said as she got up off the sofa. "Do you want some dinner?"

Naruto got up and did a few stretches. "Yeah, we can do that and sure. I'm starving."

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Hinata was getting ready, while Naruto was in the shower. As she was combing through her hair when she heard something vibrating on the top of the nightstand. She got up and saw Naruto's phone ringing. It was Shion.

"Why is she calling him so early in the morning?" Hinata said to herself. She chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't one to snoop and she wouldn't appreciate if Naruto was to go through her phone. As she was about to walk back, a message popped on his screen.

 **Shion: I'm sorry, Naruto.**

 **Shion: Please forgive me.**

Hinata eyes kept reading the messages that came through.

 **Shion: I miss you. I miss us. I miss the way things used to be before she came along.**

Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat. She went back to the mirror and continued to comb through her hair. Her fingers trembled with each stroke and she felt her world spiraling down. The door creaked opened, and Naruto entered the room.

"Do you think it'll be worth it?" Naruto asked. He rummaged through his dresser draw in search of his boxers.

Hinata hummed, her voice quiet as she replied. "They look nice. It's everything we're looking for. Two bedroom and two bathrooms." She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Naruto put on a pair of navy-blue jeans pants and threw on a white collared t-shirt.

"Hopefully we find one today." He said aloud. "Are you ready?" He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and stared at the screen. "Hold on Hinata." Naruto said as he placed the phone to his ear. He stepped out of the room.

Hinata felt anxious. It reminded her of Sai and what he used to do. She placed the comb on the table and lowered her head. Why was she thinking about something like this now? Naruto wasn't one to cheat and the message could be taking out of context.

She kept glancing at the door, but it felt like an eternity waiting for Naruto.

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped when she heard her name being called. "What's the matter?" Naruto questioned once noticing her gloomy expression. She shook her head and turned back around. "Hinata." Naruto started off.

"Um, who was that?" She asked timidly.

Silence overcame the two, and Naruto's lips parted to say something, but he closed it. Hinata saw this in the mirror and sighed softly. "Uh, never mind. Let's get going."

"It was Shion." He finally said.

"Oh."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I just didn't want to mention her because I know how you feel about her, ya know?"

Hinata nodded her head. "T-thanks." As she was about to walk past him, Naruto grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a bearhug.

Everything she felt quickly vanished and she embraced him. It was just him and her and nobody else. She engulfed his scent and felt like she was on cloud 9. She raised her head and stared into Naruto's blue eyes that reminded her of the sea and sky. He was a beautiful being she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Naruto leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead. Her eyes stared at him questionably and he only smiled.

"It's to get rid of the negative thoughts." He finally said.

"Negative thoughts?" She searched his eyes for answers and then she thought about it. The corner of her lips tug into a huge smile and she couldn't be more ecstatic. Seeing him smile down at her stirred something in the pits of her stomach and she felt giggly. He pulled her into a tight hug and stroke her hair gently, engulfing her light fragrance.

 _A blissful feeling overcomes her, and she buries her head into his chest. She is happy. He is happy. That's all they ever wanted._

 **AN: I wanted this chapter to talk about first fight, ups and downs, relationship, cheating, life, and esteem.**

 **To answer anyone's question, Hinata has PTSD from her last relationship, although she does not want to admit it, or she tells Sakura that she's over it. The relationship between Naruto and Hinata was rocky, but it was never a thought about cheating until I introduce Shion in Chapter 4.**

 **Cheating plays a huge roll in current or future relationships and makes us think: Is this person going to be the same as my ex? Should I put all my trust in them? Will I get hurt again? Should I snoop or check their phone? Social media? Are they going out with a boy or girl?**

 **Hopefully Naruto's love and devotion will make Hinata feel otherwise.**

 **And with Hinata's guidance Naruto will be a better man, especially in keeping his word.**


End file.
